Something Worth Hiding
by Miss Akiyata
Summary: A little mishap with a spell book and a night of fun may have been the biggest mistake of Iceland's life. Now he and Hong Kong struggle to hide this pregnancy from their families, who didn't approve of their 'friendship' in the first place. How could they even begin to explain this situation? Iceland x Hong Kong; mpreg; Rated M for 1st & a later chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Rating is mainly because of this chapter, though I didn't make anything ****_too_**** detailed. The story is about the ****_result _****of their sex, after all ;)**

**Anyway, in this chapter, Hong and Ice are just friends with benefits. They're not really a couple in the beginning here.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Iceland stepped into his friend's house. Unlacing his tall boots and tossing his jacket on the hook in the doorway, he called into the house only to receive no answer. Stepping inside, he glanced into each of the rooms but found no one.

"Hong!" he called and finally received an answer from the hallway. Hong Kong came running into the living room shortly after with a large, withered book in hand. Ice looked at him and furrowed his brow in confusion. "What is it? Why did you call me here so late?"

"I was, like, looking through England's spell books..." the young Asian man grinned mischievously. "And I found something that can spice things up a bit. Wanna try?"

Iceland sighed. "Spice things up? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about sex, stupid," Hong Kong answered with a smirk, causing the Nordic's face to heat up upon realising his reason for being there. "So...I already, like, drew the magic circle on the floor, so let's, like, get going." He turned back to the hallway and gestured for Iceland to follow him, which he did.

When they entered the bedroom, Ice was told to stand in the center of the magic circle at the foot of the bed. He did just that and stared questioningly at his friend, who was now chanting a spell out of the large book in his hand. As Hong Kong finished the last line of the spell, the chalk circle began to glow up, and Iceland suddenly felt something fluttering -twisting- inside of him. The feeling was incredible and foreign to him but was over in just twenty seconds.

"Well?" Hong Kong asked when the light finally died down and the young Nordic was kneeled on the floor, sitting in a daze. "Feel any different?"

"Y-yeah," Iceland answered when he finally snapped from his daze. Looking up, he saw Hong Kong's usually-emotionless expression twist into a very lustful smirk as he tossed the book to the ground and held out a hand for the Icelander.

Iceland was pulled onto the end of the bed, landing on top of the young Asian with a thump. One glance at the man's seductively calm face, and Ice found his mind slipping and his body taking over. He immediately smashed his lips into Hong's repeatedly with much passion and slipped his tongue inside without having to ask for entrance. They wrestled with their tongues for a while as their hands instinctively unbuttoned each other's clothing and slid across their bare skin.

Pulling back with a string of saliva, Iceland stared into his lover's eyes and slid his hand down Hong Kong's side, and then he himself slowly slid to the floor at the foot of the bed. Hong moaned as his "friend" worked at pleasuring him. When Ice finally stopped, he was pulled onto his Asian lover's lap (facing him), where he carefully lowered himself onto his member. Groaning from the initial pain, Iceland caught his breath and began to move his hips gently. His boyfriend soon joined in on the movements, and they fell back onto the bed to continue more roughly.

"W-what," Iceland panted, "What is this...feeling?" His insides felt like they were on fire; burning pleasure shot through his body...only to be followed by a pleasurable coldness that stopped him from breathing for a moment. He gasped at the sudden change and arched his back, moaning and panting.

"Fire and Ice," Hong Kong answered breathlessly as he neared his limit. It wasn't long before he came inside Ice, and the Nordic did the same onto their chests. The two boys fell limply onto the bed and lay beside each other, trying to catch their breaths. Exhausted, Hong slid his hand down his lover's back, feeling where he was still inside him and smiled.

After several more rounds of pleasure, Hong finally pulled out and cuddled his friend close to himself. "Told you that spell would, like...make it more pleasurable," he whispered and received a tired smile of agreement. The two of them drifted off into slumber...

* * *

Iceland spent the rest of the week in his home, fatigue keeping him from leaving. He was rather confused at first because it was like a sudden wave of exhaustion that just wouldn't end, but he came to the realization later on that he was seriously sick; he knew because his lower back and head were hurting like hell, and he'd woken up early one morning puking his guts out. He would have passed this off as the flu or something if it weren't for one thing that seriously worried him.

He was cramped, and his ass was bleeding.

The young Nordic cringed in pain as he sat on the toilet and hugged his stomach tight, hoping for these cramps to disappear. But they wouldn't, and he couldn't hold back the slight cries of pain that escaped his lips. His breath hitched, and he felt tears sting his eyes. He wasn't used to this kind of pain. Something was seriously wrong with him, but he just couldn't lift himself from the toilet. He was afraid to move.

He only opened his eyes, which had been clenched shut, when he heard small knocks at the bottom of the bathroom door. "Hey, tough guy, you alright in there?" came the deep mafia voice of Mr. Puffin, laced with worry and lack of sleep.

"Ah...yeah. I'm fine," Iceland said through gritted teeth, trying his best not to let the pain show in his voice. "S-sorry I woke you...I'm just not feeling well this morning, is all."

"...You sure you're awright? You been in there a long time."

"Y-yeah. I'm f-fine," the Nordic groaned in a barely audible voice as he clenched his pained stomach even harder and clamped his eyes shut once again. Another small gasp of pain escaped his lips, and he ground his teeth together to keep more from coming. Lying to his puffin was proving to be a difficult feat.

"Dat's it. I'm callin' a docta," the puffin declared and left the door to fetch the phone.

Mr. Puffin had organized an appointment for his owner at the near doctor's office early that morning. Luckily, there was plenty of room that day on the waiting list. When the bird came back to inform the sick Nordic, Iceland was lying in his bed, curled up in pain under the covers. It was normal for him to get pains due to the volcanoes of his nation, but it was unusual for him to be acting like this...and the volcanic pains did not usually come from his stomach area.

"Get dressed, tough guy." Mr. Puffin tossed clothes onto the bed from Iceland's dresser and then went to leave the room. "You're seein' the docta in twenty minutes. Let's go."

When his bird friend was out of the room, Iceland carefully stood and begin dressing, careful to not get blood on his clothes. He didn't tell his puffin that his ass was bleeding, of course; instead, he simply stuffed toilet paper there to hide his little issue. A few minutes later, he and Mr. Puffin climbed into his car and were driven to the doctor's office on the other side of town.

* * *

"Hm. That's very strange," the doctor said after examining the uncomfortable Nordic's 'situation' down below.

Iceland was embarrassed beyond belief and was somewhat glad that his puffin couldn't come in with him. He glanced up at the doctor and sat himself up on the examination table. "Y-you have any idea what's...wrong with me?"

The doctor hummed lowly to himself. "Well, these symptoms are something I haven't seen before...at least not in a male." He paused and looked quizzically at Iceland before turning toward the cabinets against the wall and pulling out a small plastic cup. "I'm going to need to collect a urine sample, if you don't mind," he said and handed the cup to the nation, who sighed and nodded.

After taking the sample for testing, Iceland was given pain medication and told to go home and rest, which is exactly what he did. He wasnt very hungry, but he was certainly exhausted and decided to spend the rest of the day lying in bed. The test results would be out tomorrow morning, and he would finally know what was wrong with him.

And so, the young Icelander drifted off into sleep with his puffin friend there by his side. He dropped his worries because he was confident that the morning would bring information on his illness and that he would be treated, and everything would go back to the way it was.

Unfortunately, he couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

**Mr. Puffin doesn't get enough love in fanfics, so I'm giving him some. Sorry if my puffin mafia talk sucks. XD**

**Anyway, thanks for reading & please review~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm honestly just coming up with this as I go. Apologies if characters seem a bit OOC.**

**Read and review, please ^_^ Enjoy~!**

* * *

"How is that even possible...?" Iceland's face paled, and he felt sick to his stomach for an entirely different reason.

"Well, I don't quite understand it myself..." the doctor explained, "but the tests don't lie, Emil." He looked sincere, almost sympathetic. "Perhaps you were born with a uterus as well as your male organs...or perhaps it formed recently as a result of some sort of genetic mutation...I can't really say. It doesn't appear to be in its usual place either. This is certainly something I have never seen in my career."

Iceland's eyes widened. _"That damn spell..."_ he thought to himself and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. _"Damn it, Hong Kong. This is all your fault...'spice up,' huh?...more like knock up._" But as much as he wanted to, he couldn't fully blame his friend. After all, he'd agreed to do it...

Realizing the confused position his patient must have been in, the doctor sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll figure something out, son. Don't worry." He then turned to his counter in the small check-up room and grabbed the paperwork off of it. "For now, I suggest you speak to your partner about this." He turned back to look Iceland in the eyes, and the Nordic patient stood up from the chair he'd been seated in.

"I understand," Iceland said quietly, almost like a sigh.

The doctor set his hand on the Nordic's shoulder again and patted it as reassurance, and then he opened the door and walked off, gesturing for his patient to leave. "I'll see you in a few weeks, Mr. Steilsson." He waved and disappeared back into the main office.

* * *

Iceland stepped out of the car and made his way to the front door of his home. His legs felt heavy, and he wasn't entirely aware of his actions because his mind was swimming with thoughts; worries.

Stepping inside, he was greeted by the cheerful puffin, who flew over from the living room and asked how it went. The bird, however, did not receive an answer because Iceland was too far in his own world to even realize he'd been spoken to. Instead, the young Nordic just slowly made his way to the bedroom and plopped down face-first into his pillow, unmoving.

Mr. Puffin followed him into the room and stared at the still nation lying in the bed. "Hey, tough guy..." he said, voice full of worry. "What happened?" Hearing no answer, he flew over and landed on the bed beside his owner, looking at curiously. The top half of Iceland's face was visible, but his eyes looked as empty as Norway's, which was certainly unusual for the hot-headed Nordic. "Ice...?" the puffin called again with a much softer tone.

Iceland's grip on the pillows visibly tightened, and bits of tears began to slip from his eyes against his will. He eventually closed them tight and buried his face completely into the pillows, muffling his silent cries even more. His body shook with each sob.

"T-tough guy?!" Mr. Puffin ran up to his owners face and tried to lift it by nudging his head with his beak. "Tough guy. What happened? What's wrong? You okay?"

A strange silence enveloped the room as the bird watched his owner sob silently. He'd never seen the boy so upset before. The young Nordic shook his head into the pillows after a bit, responding to the questions after his mind had caught up with the world.

"S-should I call the others?" Mr. Puffin began to panic and quickly turned to leave, but he was caught by the wing and looked back at Iceland, who was now sitting on his knees, the most miserable and tearful expression on his usually-cool face.

"D-don't," the Icelander sobbed. "Please. Don't," he whispered the last part, practically out of breath, and wiped his face dry. "I'm fine. I can figure this out on my own."

"Fig're what out?" the puffin asked, his mafia accent even stronger due to his emotions. He didn't know what was going on, and he hated seeing his friend like this. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly and sincerely. "Ye can tell me, Ice. Ye can tell me anythin'. Ye know that, right?"

Iceland nodded and let out a large and quivery breath. "Well...it's gonna be a bit hard to explain," he began and tried his best to smile.

"That's fine, tough guy," Mr. Puffin said softly. "Now tell me. What's wrong with ya?"

* * *

Mr. Puffin didn't leave his owner's side that night. He cuddled close to the Icelander and tried his best to comfort him, reassuring him and saying that everything would be alright. Of course, he knew very well that it might not be and that there were many perfectly-reasonable troubles going through his friend's mind as he slept peacefully. But right now, he was just glad to be there for him.

Iceland was indeed dreaming of his current situation and the problems that came with it. How would he look, a young _male_ nation, walking around with an extended belly? How would he hide this from everyone? How would the other Nordics look at him if they found out? Would they be disgraced by him? Would Norway still want to be his brother? What about Hong Kong? Would his friend abandon him...? They weren't a couple. They weren't even supposed to be _friends._ So then...what would he do if he found out Iceland was pregnant with his child? What would happen to Iceland's country anyway? Would he even be able to keep this child? Would the child be a nation as well? A micro-nation, maybe? What would child birth be like?...or would he even live through it?

Iceland felt himself getting a headache again. He couldn't stop his anxiety from getting the best of him. This whole situation was just too much for him.

Suddenly, he felt nauseous and quickly flipped off his blankets, running to the bathroom as quickly as he could to vomit into the toilet. He coughed and gagged many rounds of puking, and his throat felt sore. Catching his breath, he sat on the tile floor beside the toilet and leaned against the sink for support. It was just past four in the morning, and he already felt like his insides would explode; not to mention the headache he still had.

"Tough guy...?" called the sleepy puffin now standing in the doorway to the bathroom, rubbing his eye with one wing as he pitifully observed his sick friend.

"I'm alright," Iceland panted, feeling guilty for waking his puffin and making him worry. "Go back to sleep."

Instead of listening to his owner, Mr. Puffin groggily waddled into the room and climbed into Iceland's lap, cuddling up to the sick boy without a word. Iceland smiled lightly and weakly lifted his arm to pet the snoring puffin.

"Thank you, Mr. Puffin." He cuddled the bird against his chest, holding it tight in both arms and flushed the toilet with his foot before heading back to the bedroom, where he lay down once again with his puffin held close...and drifted off into a well-deserved nap.

* * *

**I like to think that Mr. Puffin and Iceland have a very close relationship, so I imagine they'd be there for each other in times of need. I'll be bringing Hong Kong back into the picture next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's time for Ice to tell the baby daddy. Well...second daddy, y'know? haha Let's see how this goes.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Iceland was lacing up his boots in the entryway. It was now two weeks after he'd been given the news on his _illness._ His next appointment with the doctor would be in just five days...and he had yet to tell Hong Kong the news.

"You sure you don't want me to come?" Mr. Puffin asked one last time as he watched his owner pull on his jacket. Iceland smiled at him.

"No, I'll be fine," he assured his friend and then adjusted his shirt collar to make it more comfortable. "I have to tell him myself. Hold up the fort for me?" Ice asked with a smirk as he opened the door and pulled his carry-on suitcase alongside him.

"Ye. I'll do my best," the puffin saluted and received a smile of thanks before the door was closed, and his owner was gone.

Iceland was on the plane for hours, just staring out the window. He'd spent the last two weeks worrying about how he would give the news, and he never really came up with anything that satisfied him. But he knew it had to be done. In just one week, he'd be a whole month into his pregnancy, and he knew that he couldn't do this alone. He had to tell the father; well, the _other_ father.

Sighing, he turned away from the window and faced the seat in front of him. Most of the passengers were asleep now because it was fairly late. The plane quiet and relaxing, though it didn't calm his nerves. He knew it was stupid to keep thinking so deeply, but he couldn't control the anxiety building up within him.

He loved Hong Kong. He really did...as _more_ than just a fuck buddy. But he'd never been able to tell him that because he could never tell if his friend felt the same way. Hong...he didn't show his emotions much, and when he did, they were usually just mischievous and playful...lustful expressions. They were friends; just friends, and nothing more. Would he even want to be Iceland's _friend_ anymore once he found out about _this_? Probably not.

Iceland didn't realize that he'd fallen asleep until he felt tapping on his shoulder and a woman (flight attendant) telling him they'd landed. Standing up and stretching, he pulled the carry-on out of the compartment above his seat and proceeded to leave the plane.

He'd been to Hong Kong plenty of times before, yet right now, this airport felt completely foreign to him. Everything was moving so fast in his eyes, yet the world felt slow to him. Once again, he found himself doing things without even realizing, and when he finally became aware of his surroundings, he was standing on the sidewalk in front of his friend's house.

Swallowing his uneasiness, the young Nordic took a deep breath and rang the door bell. He stood for what felt like an eternity before the door swung open, revealing the brown-haired Asian nation, who was looking at him in a state of confusion.

"Why are you, like, here? My family is over for dinner. If they, like, see you-" Hong Kong's words were cut off when his friend roughly pulled him outside and swiftly closed the door behind them. "What's wrong with you?! Why-"

"I NEED TO TALK TO YOU, DUMB-ASS!" Iceland shouted, tightly gripping his friend's arm. Anger and fear shook in his eyes, and he bit his lip to keep himself from losing his cool. "I need to talk to you," he said again more calmly.

Hong Kong wasn't really sure what to say to this. He knew his friend was hot-headed beneath his cool exterior, but that anger had never been directed toward him. So even though now wasn't the best time (his family was just inside), he knew that whatever Ice had to say must be important. He looked his friend in the eyes and put on his best serious face, urging for Iceland to say what he needed to say.

Iceland, noticing the serious look in his friend's eyes, nodded weakly and took a long and steady breath. "You know that...spell you did before we...?" He loosened his grip on Hong's arm and began to shake slightly.

Hong Kong tilted his head and looked a bit worried. "Yeah?" he asked, curiosity overtaking him.

Ice let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and continued. "Well, it did more than what we thought," he said as casually as he could. "Kongee, I...I'm..." He sighed. "There's no easy way to say this."

"Just, like, say it already," Hong Kong ordered. "What happened?"

"I'm..." Iceland bit his lip and tried to keep the water in his eyes. "...pregnant," he whispered so quietly that Hong Kong froze and wondered if he'd heard correctly. The tears suddenly began to fall from the Nordic's eyes, and the Asian nation instantly knew that this was no joke.

"Ice...E-Emil...is that, like...true?" When the crying nation numbly nodded his head and wiped his face on his sleeve, Hong Kong reached both arms out and took hold of Iceland's shoulders, looking directly into his eyes. "Ice, I'm so sorry," he said, realizing this was his fault for messing with magic. "It'll be alright," he whispered and hugged his friend gently. "We'll figure this out, okay? For now, just come inside."

Iceland nodded again and tried to regain himself. The tears had finally stopped falling, but his eyes were puffy and red now. "What about- your family?" he asked, voice cracking.

"Shh. I'll, like, figure something out," he cooed and put an arm around Ice's shoulders to lead him inside.

"What's he doing here, aru?!" demanded China, who was standing in the doorway of the dining room with his arms crossed, glaring at the two boys when they walked in the front door.

"China, this is, like, my house," Hong Kong said with a tinge of irritation in his voice.

"I don't care, aru! I thought I told you not to be friends with this European!"

"I can befriend who I want. You can't, like, control my life." Angry, the young Asian nation grabbed his friend's wrist before either of them could even take off their shoes and led him into the living room, gesturing for him to take a seat on the couch. "China's a jerk," he said. "Stay here, and I'll take care of them, I suppose."

Iceland could hear arguing from the other room. He felt guilty for causing them to fight, but it also hurt him to think that Hong Kong's family was so against their friendship. And that was just _friendship._ A few minutes later, the arguing escalated, and he could hear everyone screaming and even some dishes crashing.

"GET OUT!" he heard his friend scream at the top of his lungs, and everything went silent. A couple minutes later, the Asian family shuffled past the living room and slipped their shoes on. Ice couldn't help but shake when he received glares from them, since the couch was in view from the entryway. They weren't just normal glares either. They were "I hate your guts. Look what you did," glares. Iceland's guilt level skyrocketed, and he looked down at his lap as they made their way out the door. Hong Kong stood in the doorway of the living room, looking apologetically at his friend. The atmosphere was tense and awkward.

"...You okay?" he finally asked Iceland but got no answer except a forced shake of the head. Iceland leaned over and dug his fingers into his head, taking multiple deep breaths. Frowning, Hong Kong walked over and sat beside him, rubbing Ice's back comfortingly. "I'm, like...really sorry about that."

"Don't be, Hong. I'm the one that caused it. I should have called before coming here."

The Asian nation gasped in anger and was a bit taken aback. "Ice, that was _not_ your fault. China's just an asshole that thinks everything has to be traditional and Asian."

Iceland sighed and leaned back against the couch, pulling his knees up and loosely wrapping his arms around them. "I know, but I can't help but feel like I'm the reason you're always fighting with your family."

Now it was Hong Kong's turn to sigh. Leaning back as well, he pulled Ice into a hug and lay his head on the other's shoulder. "I don't care what they think, Ice," he said and tilted his head to peck Iceland's jaw. "I love everything about you." He smiled sweetly and laughed to himself when he was the surprised expression on the Nordic's face. "You don't, like, have to say anything. We'll figure something out, okay? I'm not gonna leave you."

For the first time in the past few weeks, Iceland felt overjoyed. But it was a kind of happiness that he was unfamiliar with. He truly smiled and felt tears in his eyes. "Damn hormones," he said and smirked, wiping away the happy tears that were streaming down his face. Hong Kong laughed at this and pulled him closer, placing a soft kiss on Iceland's wet cheek.

"I love you, Iceland."

Iceland grinned and chuckled, the tears still streaming down his face. "I l-love you too, Kongee."

* * *

**Love is in the air~ ;) P.S. "Kongee" is just a nickname that I (for some reason) gave to Hong Kong. **

**Thanks for reading~! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Meh. I'm, like, really tired...and starting to type like Hong Kong...meh.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

"No!" Iceland practically shouted with an expression of 'How could you even say that?' It was early in the morning, and he did _not_ want to start the day by arguing with his now-official boyfriend. He shook his head at Hong Kong and said, "I am not getting an abortion. I couldn't look at myself knowing that I killed my own child."

Hong Kong sighed and gave a sad smile. "I know, I know. I was just saying that it's an option, I suppose. I don't wanna kill it either."

The Nordic stared blankly at his boyfriend before growling to himself and raking a hand through his hair. "So then, what? We can't just...keep it."

"Why not?" the Asian asked as if oblivious to the world.

"Why not?" Iceland repeated incredulously. "We're nations, Hong. We have duties toward our countries. We can't just add the responsibility of a _child_ onto that. Besides, what about our families?"

"We can, like, keep this from them until they're ready to accept us as a couple," Hong Kong said, making a hand gesture in the air to say that it wouldn't be a problem.

Iceland was getting fed up with his partner's indifference to the situation and rubbed the bridge of his nose between his eyes. "Hong, unlike you, I see my family almost all the time. I haven't seen them recently only 'cos Mr. Puffin told them I was sick with something contagious...there's no way I can use that excuse for the next eight months, let alone _hide_ my growing stomach."

It seemed as if Hong Kong finally came to terms with the situation because he didn't blurt out anything stupid this time. Instead, he stood there in thought, shifting his feet a bit.

"Besides," the Nordic continued, "I don't think it'd be right to keep this kind of secret from them...even if it is kind of embarrassing and weird."

Hong Kong mumbled something to himself and walked out of the room, confusing his Icelandic boyfriend. When he came back, he was carrying the spell book that caused this whole ordeal, along with a small suit case.

"What are you doing?" Iceland asked because he really had no idea what was going through the Asian's mind.

"We're going to England's place," he stated. "He's had tons of family issues. If we can get any, like, advice, it should be from him, I suppose."

Iceland sighed once more. "Fine," he agreed calmly and went to grab his suit case from the bedroom. "But he better not tell my brother..."

"Don't worry about it," Hong Kong said, waving his hand in the air. "Iggy, like, doesn't bother with gossip, I don't think."

"Well...alright," Ice said, still uneasy about it. "I guess we'll go talk to England."

* * *

"You did _what_ with my spell book?"

"I told you. We, like, used that Fire and Ice spell to make our sex better," Hong Kong stated matter-of-factly. Iceland, who was standing behind him in England's lounge, hid the embarrassed blush on his face by burying it into the back of the Asian's shirt.

England looked at them with a mix of confusion and horror on his face. After staring at them in silence for a bit, his mind still trying to process what his child just told him, he began to vigorously shake his head.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked dramatically, embarrassed by the image of the two young nations that now would not leave his mind. "I did not need to know that, Leon. Learn to keep that information to yourself, _please_." The Englishman was quite frustrated and uncomfortable about his current situation. He raised Hong Kong like his own child and did _not_ need to know what kind of things his son did in the bedroom.

Hong Kong was mentally laughing at how uncomfortable his previous caretaker was, but he kept his expression neutral because he knew that this was a serious issue and needed England to take him seriously as well. Clearing his throat, he tried to muster the right words for what to say next. "Um...we, like...didn't come here just to tell you that..."

At this, England jerked his head back toward the two nations and looked Hong Kong dead in the eye. Just then, the Asian's voice had sounded vulnerable and uncertain...something that was certainly uncharacteristic for him. Even so, England was expecting the usual expressionless mask when he turned around; instead, he was met with milky-brown eyes that were laced with fear and insecurity.

The very second he saw those eyes, England practically lunged himself at the younger nation, gripping his shoulders with worry and not daring to break eye contact. "Hong Kong," he said, keeping his voice firm and powerful. The younger nation slowly averted his eyes. "Hong Kong, look at me." The boy did as he was told. "I raised you to not show your weaknesses. You've always been so strong...Now tell me, what's wrong? What have you come to me for?"

"We, like...came to return the spell book," Hong Kong answered as nonchalantly as he could. He was never one to be embarrassed, but he was honestly terrified of breaking _this_ kind of news to his father...or to anyone, really. "And we also came to, like...ask you for advice, I suppose." He handed the book to England, who placed it aside and then took a seat in a large arm chair, gesturing for the two younger nations to seat themselves on the couch across from him.

"What kind of bloody advice could you possibly need from me?" the Englishman asked, trying to rid himself of the worry that was growing inside him by considering the option that this all may be just another prank, which Hong Kong was well known for. When he was answered with silence, he sat back in his chair and began to sip his tea patiently.

The awkward silence ended only when Iceland decided to speak up and blurt out, "We need advice on how to raise a family!" His answer caused the Brit to choke on his tea, nearly spilling it on himself. Hong Kong took a deep breath, readying himself to break the news.

"What the bloody hell do you two need _family_ advice for?!" shouted the shocked nation after he'd finished with his coughing fit from choking on his tea.

"We also need advice on, like, how to tell our families," Hong Kong said as if it were a perfectly normal conversation.

"Tell your families what?!" England shouted again, standing up abruptly.

Annoyed by the constant questions, Hong Kong growled in frustration and jumped to his feet, deciding to just get it over with. "That we, like, used your stupid spell book and that it, like, had a really bad side effect! And, like, now Ice is pregnant, and we, like, don't know what to do! And our families, like, hate each other and, like, don't even want us to be friends! And, like, now it's just- just-" Hong Kong began to gasp for air during his fit of yelling, and he knew that he was currently showing more emotion than what he was known for, but he couldn't help it. After he could breath a bit more normally again, he flopped back onto the couch and took a deep breath. "We just don't know what to do..." he whispered, seeming completely lost and vulnerable.

England stood there for a while, not speaking. His eyes were wide and his mind jumbled from what he'd just heard. He was frozen; shocked. _His_ spell book had caused Iceland, a _male_ nation, to become pregnant...and his _usually_ seemingly-emotionless son was literally freaking out; worried, confused, _scared._ Without realizing, England fell back into his chair and sat there in a daze, just staring down at his lap in thought.

"Are you, like...gonna say something?" Hong Kong asked with very slight irritation in his voice, though he couldn't hide the exhausted worry that left him almost breathless.

"It's just a lot to take in, lad..." England sighed and finally looked up at his son, nodding and smiling weakly. "I'll help you out the best I can, but I'll tell you now that I am not best at resolving family conflicts," he laughed and then looked at Iceland sympathetically. "Well, I'm not particularly sure how to solve your case...unfortunately, you can't reverse the side effects of a spell...but you may feel free to come to me if you need anything. I've read plenty about pregnancy and such in all my time...However, I cannot help you with your families. But you should have some good bit of time before you show, so there's no need to rush and tell them...how far along?"

Iceland glanced up at the Englishman and answered. "About one month..."

England smiled at this. "If that's the case, then you should be fine. Though I'm not really sure if it's different for a guy...most women generally start showing in the third or fourth month. That should give you plenty of time to sort things out and tell them."

This seemed to be good news because Iceland relaxed and gave a tiny smile when he heard this, subconsciously placing a hand on his stomach. "Um...thank you," he said shyly as a small blush spread across his face.

Hong Kong glanced over and smiled genuinely at this, which in turn made England smile, glad to see that his son was happy and in love; and not hiding his emotions.

After much talking about what to expect in pregnancy and how to care for babies, along with a long rant about the Brit's family issues, the two young nations retired for the night and slept in Hong's old bedroom. The next morning, they gave their thanks and took their leave, glad to know that they had someone on their side to help them through this problem, even if nothing was necessarily resolved yet.

They spent the rest of the day sight-seeing in London and ate out for dinner at a fancy Italian restaurant. Afterward, they headed to the airport and headed for Iceland's homeland. They slept almost he entire flight, the young Nordic's head resting on his boyfriend's shoulder.

In a couple of days, they would go to the hospital for checkup and their first baby scan. And they both felt honestly content and happy now; their worry could wait until later on because they had time before their families would notice anything. If they had any troubles, they could talk to England and Mr. Puffin.

Everything would be fine.

* * *

**Everything ****_would_**** be fine, right? ...Right? Well, I guess we'll see next chapter :P**

**Thanks for reading~! I would really appreciate any reviews! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't really know much about ultrasounds, so please forgive me for anything incorrect and for not using the names of things. It's not too important anyway.**

**Also, this is a bit shorter of a chapter than the others, so sorry about that.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

"So is that, like, supposed to be our kid?" Hong Kong asked, furrowing his eyebrows and tilting his head to different angles as he tried to distinguish what he was seeing on the fuzzy ultrasound monitor.

The doctor laughed and removed the object from Iceland's exposed stomach, which was covered in some jelly-like substance. He tossed the boy a towel to wipe off and went on to explain what they'd seen. "It _is_ your child, yes. But it's a little early for the young one to resemble a human just yet," he said and took a seat in his chair. "But it seems to be healthy, which is good."

Iceland finished drying his stomach and pulled his shirt down, glancing at his boyfriend's questionable expression. It was obvious that the Asian was not too intrigued by any of this, but he decided to leave it be for now.

"So, can we, like, still do it?" the Asian nation asked with a smirk on his face.

The doctor laughed and informed him that they could so long as it wasn't too rough, and Hong seemed pleased with the answer and began to ask all sorts of things.

After several minutes of talking with the doctor, the two of them were heading back to Iceland's place. The drive home was relatively quiet and tense. Hong Kong could tell that there was something bothering his boyfriend, but he decided not to ask and assumed that it had something to do with hormones.

The moment they walked in the door, however, Ice's calm exterior exploded like a volcano, and he began shouting angrily.

"Are you not telling me something?!" Iceland shouted as soon as the door had closed behind him. Hong Kong looked taken aback.

"Ah- No. Why would I not tell you something, Ice? Of course I-" He never finished what he was saying because it wasn't long before he was pulled by shirt collar and dragged into the living room, where he was violently shoved onto the couch.

"You were talking like you didn't care about a thing in the world other than whether or not you could still have freaking sex!" he shouted and twisted his fists into Hong Kong's shirt. "Do you not want this baby?" Iceland asked in a harsh whisper, kneeling above his boyfriend, whom he was holding down with strength he didn't know he had.

"Ice," Hong Kong began as an accused, hurt expression fell onto his face. "Why would you think that, Ice? I care. I do! I wouldn't be here if I didn't. I love you, Emil. Of course I want it," he said pleadingly.

Iceland frowned, and his grip loosened tremendously. He tried to hold back sobs, but tears fell from his face, and he soon lost control of himself. Leaning forward, he buried his face into Hong Kong's shirt and cried, hugging his boyfriend tightly and repeating "I'm sorry," between each sob.

"Emil."

Ice looked up and met the worried gaze of his lover, his baby's father, and felt the guilt hit him even harder. He sniffled, trying to regain his composure and was about to apologize again when he was pulled into a long and passionate kiss.

After breaking their kiss, Hong Kong pulled his fingers through his boyfriend's soft hair, staring deeply into his eyes with a blank expression, though his own eyes were full of love and care.

"You don't have to apologize, Emil. I know I haven't, like, been too ecstatic about this, but that's just because I'm scared."

Iceland sat up a bit and looked down at Hong. "You're scared?" he asked. He truly didn't think his boyfriend was capable of fear, what with his usually-indifferent personality and all.

"Yeah," the Asian replied and pulled himself into a sitting position, still facing Ice on the couch. "I just...never thought about being a parent, I suppose...I guess I'm just, like, afraid that I won't be good at it." He shrugged and frowned.

"Kongee~" Iceland exclaimed with a light chuckle and sprang onto Hong Kong, hugging his close. He smiled when he met the confusion in Hong's eyes. "You'll be fine," he said and turned to sit more comfortably in the other's lap and lay his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "It's too early to worry about that anyway. We still have, what? Eight months?" He tilted his head up and pecked the Asian's jaw with his lips, and they sat in peace for a while, comforting each other with their embrace.

That was, of course, until Mr. Puffin came waddling into the room and saw his owner in such a girly position and began laughing out loud, which immediately caught the attention of the two love birds. Iceland quickly broke the embrace and scrambled off of Hong Kong's lap, instead sitting beside him and blushing profusely at the embarrassment of being seen like that.

"Aw, come on, tough guy! It was cute," the puffin laughed at Ice's embarrassment.

Iceland's face was practically red now, and he tried to hide it by pulling his legs up and shoving his face behind his knees. "'m not cute," he said, voice muffled behind his legs.

"Of course you are," Hong Kong teased as he poked his boyfriend in the cheek, resulting in the latter only burying his face deeper into his knees and grumbling.

Mr. Puffin flew up onto the couch and nuzzled his way between the Nordic's face and legs, making the boy sit up straight again. The bird smiled up at him (if birds could smile) and sat in his lap. "Y'know, tough guy..." he said in his usual mafia voice, "I kinda like this soft side of you."

Iceland looked at him and then over to his boyfriend and sighed, pouting to himself. "Whatever," he replied childishly. Hong Kong smirked and hugged him, and the puffin made himself comfortable on the boy's lap.

"I hate to break da happy mood, but..." Mr. Puffin said, "the other Nordics are comin' over tomorra' afternoon. They been worryin' 'bout you bein' sick for so long."

Iceland moaned irritably. "Fine. I guess it's better I see them now than for them to suddenly see me...when I'm actually showing," he finished. He tilted his head back on the couch and closed his eyes, moaning in frustration before suddenly going quiet. "I want food," he said bluntly, and the other two laughed a bit and got up to go make something.

"Stay here and rest a bit, tough guy," the bird told him as he left the room with Hong Kong.

Iceland couldn't argue with him. He was exhausted, and before long, he was fast asleep on the couch.

* * *

**Nordics are coming. Oh my.**

**Chapter ending is laaaammeee n; Oh well.**

**Thanks for reading~! Please review! (I'll love you forever if you do.)**


	6. Chapter 6

***yawn***

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Iceland awoke with the sudden need to puke; a feeling that had become all too familiar to him over the past month. He hated it; especially when it woke Hong Kong and Mr. Puffin.

It was around 4:30AM now, and he was once again sitting on the bathroom floor, waiting for the next wave of nausia to hit him while his boyfriend sleepily rubbed his back and waited for him to finish. A good hour or so passed before they finally stood up and went back to bed.

Around nine that morning, when Hong Kong was preparing breakfast, there was a knock at the door. But just as Iceland walked up to get it, a loud Dane entered on his own, followed by the three other Nordics.

"Hey, Icey! Long time no see~!" he shouted and patted Iceland's shoulder a little harder than necessary. Then he took a good look at the boy, who was a bit paler than usual and did look kind of sick. "Man, you look like crap," he stated cheerfully.

"Thanks for noticing," Iceland said with a grunt and closed the door when they all got inside. "Do you guys want breakfast or something?" he asked, walking back towards the kitchen.

Finland sped up and fell in step with him. "No way, Ice! Have you actually been cooking?"

"Well, no..." he said, but the question was answered when they entered the kitchen and spotted the Asian up at the stove, who turned and acknowledged them with a nod before going back to the food.

Norway immediately pulled Iceland aside and in a harsh whisper, asked, "Why is he here?" His aura was growing darker, and he glared sternly at his younger brother. The other three Nordics didn't seem to approve either, though they weren't quite as frontal about it.

"What, am I not allowed to have friends?" Iceland spat and shook his arm from his brother's grip. "If you're just going to criticize who I let in my house, then _get out._" At this point, he was visibly showing his anger and even glaring immensely at his brother; a glare that could easily match Sweden's if it weren't on such a cute boy's face.

"U-um," Finland stuttered after a minute of Ice's hateful glaring. "W-we came to make sure you're alright, Ice." He tried to smile and couldn't help but feel afraid by the youngest Nordic's sudden malice.

"Yeah, we've been really worried about ya, Icey!" Denmark shouted and patted Iceland's shoulder, once again a little harder than necessary. Sweden nodded in agreement, and Norway simply stared blankly at his brother.

They didn't get to say anything more on the matter, however, because they were soon greeted by Hong Kong, who informed them that breakfast was ready. The six of them sat down, Iceland taking the end seat where Mr. Puffin was already perched and pecking at a plate of food. Hong Kong and Norway sat on both sides of him, across from each other. Denmark was beside Nor and Finland beside Hong while Sweden took up the other end of the table.

Even with Finland's small talk and Denmark's constant noise, there was much tension in the air. It was obvious that Hong Kong wasn't welcome by any of the other Nordics, which angered Iceland to the point in which he refused to speak and simply watched as Norway and Sweden glared at his 'friend.'

By the time they were done eating, Hong Kong felt as if a million daggers had been shot through him. The glares he'd received all the while were more than just unwelcoming; they were completely hateful. Iceland wasn't faring well himself. Because his family's anger was about his _'friendship,'_ he felt as if it was also directed towards him. It took everything he had to hold himself back.

_"If I tell them we're dating, they won't ever let us see each other again,"_ he thought to himself. _"So then...when they find out I'm pregnant...they'll probably kill him and disown me. No...they'd probably force me to have an abortion...and then lock me up forever."_ Iceland hated the idea that he was treated like a child. He hated that he couldn't make his own decisions. And more than anything, he hated that his family couldn't just allow him to be happy.

It wasn't until he heard a question that he was snapped away from his thoughts and realized that all four of the Nordics were looking at him angrily. "What?"

"We asked why that Asian guy is here," Denmark said through gritted teeth.

Looking to his side, Iceland noticed that Hong Kong was no longer sitting there, and he quickly turned back to the Nordics. "Where is he?!" he shouted.

"We 'sked him t' step out," Sweden answered, his voice more stern than usual.

"We need to talk, Ice," Finland demanded as if he were a mother scolding her child. "That guy is nothing but trouble."

"He's right, Ice," Denmark agreed in a serious manner. "He might be good for trade business, but he's not someone you should be hanging out with."

Now Iceland was just getting ticked off. "Do you even hear yourselves?! You don't even know him!" he shouted. He wanted to rant on but was quickly interrupted by his elder brother's calm yet serious voice.

"Emil," he said and stared blankly into his brother's eyes, which were full of anger and something else. "I understand that Hong Kong has helped a lot financially," he began his lecture, "but not everything he trades is exactly friendly."

"Like you would know?!"

"I do know, Iceland," Norway said sternly in hopes that his brother would actually listen. "He was practically born and raised on opium, and I don't trust his obsession with fireworks."

"Yeah!" Denmark shouted in agreement. "And China and England were always complaining about how rebellious he was...China says he still plays pranks and-"

"Don't _you_ still play pranks?" Iceland asked, glaring darkly at the Dane.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"And how the hell is it _his_ fault that opium was around? I was raised by a bunch of fucking vikings that slaughtered innocent people every day! What right do you have to judge _him_?! You don't know anything about him!" Iceland screamed and earned shocked stares from the other four Nordics. "Get out," he finally told them when they said nothing. "Get out!" he shouted and pushed his brother backwards with enough force to make him fall, if it weren't for Denmark catching him. "Go!" he yelled again and pointed to the door.

The four of them headed toward the entryway, glancing back several times as the youngest of their group angrily shoved them out the front door with strength they never thought he had. When they heard the door slam behind them and lock, they knew to not even try knocking again. They really pissed Iceland off. They'd never seen him snap like that, and somewhere in the back of their minds, they understood why he had.

Iceland had the right to have friends, and Hong Kong was one that helped him out the most financially...but they still couldn't just accept their friendship; not when they honestly thought so poorly of the young Chinese nation.

Norway wanted to turn back and kick down the door so that he could reprimand his brother and try again to get the message through his brother's head; Hong Kong was bad news. That's what he truly believed, and that's what he wanted his brother to realize. But of course, the others held him back and told him to let Iceland cool off. They decided to just leave for now and try again later; hopefully the hot-headed Nordic would be cooled off by then.

* * *

Iceland slammed the door and locked it, then turned his back to it and slid down to a sitting position, panting as he tried to catch his breath. His throat hurt from screaming so much.

"Hong Kong...?" he called out weakly. The house was uncomfortably quiet. The only living thing he could see was his puffin, who was still sitting on the table and looking at him very sadly. Ice got up and walked into the kitchen, picking up the bird and hugging him close. "I'm sorry, Mr. Puffin. That got a bit out of hand." He tried to let out a laugh at the thought of how he'd actually stood up for himself, but it only ended in him breaking down. "Stupid hormones," he whined through his tears.

"It's awright, tough guy..." the bird tried to console him, though it wasn't working all that much.

"Do you know where Hong went?" Iceland asked after a while.

"I dunno," Mr. Puffin answered truthfully. "You were spacin' out when they told him to leave. He said he'd just take a walk...he didn't say when he'd be back."

Iceland let out a sigh of relief. "Alright, Puffin," he smiled to reassure himself. "Thanks."

* * *

**Mm. Hong Kong took a walk. So did the Nordics. How's this gonna end?**

**Well, thanks for reading~! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The new semester at college starts tomorrow, so I may not be able to update as often, especially since I'm also working on another story at the moment, as well as my personal manga...so just a heads up. **

**'Tis a long-ish chapter. ****Enjoy~!**

* * *

Hong Kong needed to clear his head. One moment, he was quietly eating breakfast as his boyfriend spaced out. The next, he was being ordered to leave and not in a very nice way either.

To put it simply, he was pissed. He hadn't done anything wrong. They _should_ have been happy that someone was taking care of Iceland while he was "sick," but of course they overlooked that due to their pointless hatred of the Asian nation.

He just hoped they'd be gone by the time he got back, but he wasn't entirely counting on it, so he decided to just walk around the city park for a while. It gave him plenty of time to think about things, though his thoughts seemed to only make him angrier and more worried that the Nordics might not let him be with Iceland anymore.

It was at that moment that he heard his name being called spitefully. Grunting to himself, Hong Kong half-turned his body and saw four not-too-pleased Nordic countries walking toward him. Remembering not to make them hate him any more, he put on his best neutral expression and greeted them with a polite bow. That, however, did not seem to phase them one bit.

"Listen, kid," Denmark began and stepped closer to Hong Kong, looking him in the eye. "We're not falling for that nice act of yours. I don't want Ice hanging out with some delinquent, understand?"

Hong Kong's eyes narrowed as he glared at the Dane. "Delinquent?" he asked, slightly taken aback. "I've done, like, nothing but help Iceland."

"Help?!" Finland practically yelled, but Sweden put an arm in front of the smaller nation to keep him from jumping at the Asian, who was now glaring defensively at all of them.

"Look," the blank-faced Norwegian said with a darkened aura. "We are all the help my lillebror needs. You can continue to trade with him, since it has helped him financially, but I feel no need for the two of you to see each other outside of business affairs. Why is it that you are so insistant on making my brother rebel against his own family?"

Hong Kong felt himself snap somewhere inside. Anger was something he'd grown used to with all the fights he'd had with China, but being accused of something he was not guilty for was an entirely different feeling, and it pissed him off. He felt his mask crack as all his anger began to spill out onto his features.

"I'm making him rebel against you?" he asked calmly, trying his best to not burst. He clenched his fists, digging his nails into the palms of his hands hard enough to break the skin, though he didn't seem to notice. He lifted his head and looked Norway dead in the eye. "Haven't you ever thought that maybe _you_ are making him rebel against _yourself?_"

Norway furrowed his eyebrows and looked about to say something before he was interrupted by the Asian nation's now-raised voice.

"You think he's happy with the way you treat him?!" Hong Kong asked in a greatly raised and demanding tone, though it wasn't quite yelling. The Nordics started to protest, but he ignored their complaints and caught them off guard with his next sentence. "Do you have _any_ idea how much you've, like..._hurt_ him?!" he then shouted, quickly glancing at each one of them to see their expressions fall from anger to guilt. He then began to calm himself from the outburst and lowered his voice to just about a whisper. "Do you really think he's, like, happy with the fact that you won't allow him to have friends?"

All four Nordics fell silent and really didn't know what to say. Did Iceland really talk about this behind their backs? Did he really say that his family was hurting him? They were just trying to look after him...but now they were beginning to realize just how unfair they were being, even if they did feel that Hong Kong was a bad influence.

The Asian sighed and unclenched his fists, the palms of his hands now bleeding slightly. "If all you wanted was to get me to stay away from him, then don't, like, bother," he stated firmly but calmly and then averted his now tired and worried eyes. "I'm not going to leave him alone right now. Not when he needs me," he added in a mumbled and then looked back and bowed low. "If that's all, then I'll be leaving, I suppose." He turned to walk away and back towards Iceland's house, but he didn't get very far before the four Nordics caught up to him after processing what he said and grabbed his arm to stop him in his tracks.

"Why?" Norway asked as he gripped the Asian's wrist.

"Why what?" Hong Kong asked, confused.

"Why does he need you? What's going on?" the Nordic asked in a slightly frantic tone and tightened his grip, hoping to get an answer.

Hong Kong tried to turn his head away so that he wouldn't have to look into the Norwegian's demanding, pleading eyes...but he then found himself being pushed roughly down onto a park bench with Sweden towering over him, holding both of his shoulders so that he couldn't get away. Finland and Norway sat on either side of him, each holding a wrist so that he couldn't fight against them, and Denmark knelt on the ground directly in front of him, keeping eye level with the Asian.

"Now then," the Dane said patiently, though the forced grin on his face told Hong that he was anything but patient. "Why don't you tell us what's going on?" he demanded in more of a statement than a question.

And Hong Kong knew that he had to spill the beans.

* * *

Iceland was napping on the couch with his puffin when the phone began to ring. Growling and rolling his eyes, he picked up the sleeping bird and got up, then placing the bird back down in hopes that it didn't wake him. He walked over and picked the phone off of the receiver and stiffled a yawn before greeting the caller.

He was jolted from his tired state when the voice on the other end came yelling into his ear, asking where Hong Kong was while throwing many undesireable insults toward the Icelander.

"He's not here at the moment," the Nordic explained to the fuming Chinese man. "No, I don't know when he'll be back," he answered when asked more and more questions. "He didn't say where he was going. I'm not sure when he's leaving. Yeah. Yeah...No...That has nothing to do with me. No, we're not. Tch. Quit yelling at me then. I have nothing to do with your family problems," Iceland spat back and was quickly growing irritated. Not wanting to hold China's loud voice right next to his ear, he walked up to his room (where the conversation would not wake Mr. Puffin) and sat on the bed, putting the phone on speaker and placing it down beside him.

"Aiyah~!" China exclaimed. "You have everything to do with our family problems, aru! If it weren't for you, my little Hong Kong wouldn't have kicked us out of his home! He even left without telling us!"

"Hong Kong kicked you out of his house because you were being unreasonable," Iceland tried to explain while holding his tempter in attempts to seem more mature about this.

"Unreasonable?!" China gasped, shocked. "You little brat! Such disrespect, aru!" China huffed, and Iceland could just picture the Asian nation sitting there with his arms crossed. "I do not want you hanging around Hong Kong," he finally said.

"Well Hong Kong isn't under your control anymore, and you'll just have to accept that he has the right to make his own decisions," the young Nordic said through half-gritted teeth. He was trying _very_ hard to not lose his temper.

China huffed again, his tolerance of the Icelandic nation clearly twindeling with each passing second. Finally, he shouted for the _'worthless European,'_ as he'd worded it, to learn some respect and to stay away from _his_ Hong Kong unless he'd want something bad to happen. Without giving time for a response, the elder nation hung up.

Iceland was a bit taken aback from the threat, and it honestly started to worry him that maybe China really meant it. But he wasn't necessarily worried for himself. He was worried for his unborn child. If he were to so much as get hit by China's wok...it could harm or even kill the baby.

His worries were pushed aside, however, when the Asian's insults began to sink in. He'd been called a worthless European among other things, and this wasn't the first time those insults were thrown at him. It was somewhat true. Out of all the Nordics, he was the only one that didn't really have much of a role. He was always in need of money...he wasn't exactly a strong nation...his volcanos always caused trouble for himself and the rest of Europe...and to top it all off, he had once tried to sell himself online. As much as he wanted to be seen as a mature adult, he knew that there were several reasons for why his Nordic brothers treated him like a child and made fun of him almost every time they saw him. He certainly wasn't the best country, and now he was knocked up because of a stupid mistake he'd made with someone that he wasn't supposed to be with in the first place.

Iceland suddenly felt nautious all over. It was like morning sickness, except it was now just afternoon. He felt the bile rise in his throat and ran quickly to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet in time. Just as he finished and began breathing hard to catch his breath, he felt a hand rubbing his back to comfort him.

Turning curiously, his eyes widened upon the sight of his brother crouched beside him and looking at him sympathetically. In the doorway stood the other three Nordics, also with sympathetic expressions, while Finland was sniffling with tears running down his face.

He didn't understand why they were looking at him like that; perhaps because they'd caught him puking and felt bad that he was sick, but he hated the fact they'd seen him in such a weak state.

"What?!" he snapped and made Norway quickly drop his hand.

Finland rushed forward and pulled Iceland into a hug, crying but smiling. The others also came and began hugging him, all of them apologizing and saying that it'd be alright, much to the Icelander's confusion. His eyes widened in realization, however...when he saw Hong Kong standing guiltily in the doorway, staring down at his feet and mouthing "I'm sorry."

* * *

**Well, things are finally starting to get heated up. What are the Nordics going to do now that they know? And China is none-too-pleased with Hong Kong being gone so long. Not only does Iceland have to worry about his pregnancy, but now he has to deal with his over-protective family while his anxiety builds up about the threat placed on his shoulders by his boyfriend's family. It's only a matter of time before the stress gets to him.**

**Well, thanks for reading~! ****Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rawr. I'm starting to really have fun with this story. Maybe it's because I'm just coming up with it as I go, so nothing is really holding me back from doing whatever with it. I have almost no idea what's going on in the future chapters. XD**

**But anyways, enjoy~!**

* * *

"Aiyah..." China grumbled as he hung up the phone and left Hong Kong's front porch. "Such a disrespectful brat," he said to himself, referring to Iceland.

He made a few phone calls on his way home and asked for many of his family members to meet up at his own house. When he got there, many of them had already arrived and let themselves in using their own spare keys.

Many of the Asian nations were too busy for this "emergency" family meeting, but a decent number of them _did_ show up, if only because it involved Hong Kong; Japan, South Korea, Taiwan, Thailand, Vietnam, and even Shinatti-chan. It wasn't a particularly large group, but it was certainly enough.

"Alright," Korea chimed in once they were all there. "So what exactly is the emergency? You said it involves Hong Kong."

"Aiyah...after that stupid European made us leave a few days ago, Hong Kong left without even telling me and hasn't even bothered to call, aru. I thought I made it clear that he was not to be friends with that Icelander, yet he still insists on going behind my back like this," China explained, exhausted and irritated. "So I called that worthless European and asked when Hong Kong was coming back, and the kid was so disrespectful! He gave me so much attitude, aru!"

"China-san, are you sure you did not say anything to anger him?" Japan asked, seated on the couch with his hands placed neatly on his lap. The room was then filled with angry chatter and insults, but he motioned his hand for everyone to quiet down and listen before he continued. "It's just that Iceland-kun does not seem like the kind of person to be so rude. He is always quiet and shy when I see him."

"That is only because you have not talked to him, aru!" China yelled as he jumped to his feet. "I said nothing to provoke him! I only asked when Hong Kong would be coming home!"

Japan sighed, knowing full-well that China was the kind of person to only see what he wanted see; anything that wasn't his way was wrong. That's how the elder nation's thought-process worked, and it was practically pointless to try saying anything different. Japan did not really like Iceland much at all, but he wasn't narrow-minded enough to completely blame the young nation for their problems. Hong Kong probably left to escape China's thought-process, but the Chinese man was too stubborn to realize that.

The group now huddled in the living room, thinking up a plan to officially split up the two nations and break their friendship for good. With this plan, they'd give Iceland a reason to never come around the Asian nations ever again, and maybe, if they were lucky...they could finally break Hong Kong of his rebellious, European ways.

* * *

"Wait..." Iceland whispered to Hong Kong while being hugged by his family. "You told them...? _Hong!_" he whined pleadingly. "Why?! You said you wouldn't-"

"We f'rced 'im to," Sweden's deep voice cut in as the group broke their hug and continued to stare sympathetically at their youngest Nordic brother, who looked utterly terrified and broken at the moment.

Norway placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Why didn't you tell us, lillebror?" he asked in a voice that seemed much too soft compared to his usual emotionless one.

Iceland only stared at the floor. He hated that sad look everyone was giving him. It made him feel little and weak...and he was upset that they'd found out so early. But honestly, how could he have told them? They would have found out eventually anyway...

"So then it's true?" Denmark asked with a slight hint of surprise in his voice. "What Hong Kong said is the truth...?" he asked, wishing for once that they'd been lied to. He found himself glancing down at Iceland's stomach, but he really couldn't see much of a difference; not that he ever payed attention in the first place.

The young Nordic could feel the eyes on his stomach and awkwardly adjusted himself so that his arms were held in front of him, a failed attempt at blocking himself from their view. He bit his lip and nodded numbly. The bathroom was silent for a long while as the group sat on the floor to let the news sink in once again. If Iceland just confirmed it, then it had to be true.

"Wow," Denmark after a very long and awkward silence. "I always kinda knew you were gay, but who woulda thought that you weren't a virgin," he laughed, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Iceland's face grew to a very dark shade of pink, and this time he bit his lip in a pout, wanting to say something spiteful back but not having anything in mind due to the huge scrambled state his mind was currently in.

"Dane," Norway practically growled as he cut off Denmark's laughter by roughly pulling his tie to choke him. "Now is not the time for your childishness," he scolded and helped his brother up before flushing the toilet and leaving the room at once. "Come, lillebror. We may discuss this over dinner."

With that, the group of five shuffled into the kitchen, where Iceland was ordered to sit down and relax while they prepared the food, despite his protests. It wasn't until they were all sitting at the table, about to eat, that he realized his boyfriend was not sitting with them.

"Where's Hong...?" he asked cautiously, hoping that his family didn't exile the Asian from his life.

The other Nordics looked around curiously as if just noticing that the boy was missing. "Y'know, I haven't really seen him since we got here..." Finland stated as he placed the plates on the table. "I'll go look for him, okay?" he said with a smile and left the room before Iceland could get up to go himself.

Suddenly, a plate piled with different assortments of food was shoved in front of Iceland, and he looked at it with wide eyes. "Nor, that is _way_ too much," he informed his brother. "And I can get my food on my own. Quit serving me!"

"You are eating for two now, so you will need to eat more than just licorice. ," Norway lectured in that emotionless, big-brotherly tone of his that Iceland hated. "Also, you should call me Big Brother. Besides," he continued, "I want you to know that I'm here for you, lillebror. We all are."

Okay, that touched Iceland a bit; not that he'd admit it, but it did. He'd been so worried that his family would be disapproving of this entire situation...that they'd treat him badly for his mistake and do something horrible to his boyfriend. But they were nice about this; accepting of it; accepting of _Hong Kong._

_What on earth did Hong Kong say to them?!_

* * *

**Aiyah...I don't even know what's going on anymore. I have the feeling that I might make something bad-ish happen soon. Hm...**

**Thanks for reading~! ****Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So...yeah. Updates are seriously slow now. I still try to do two chapters at a time and post them a few days apart. College takes up much time :-/**

**But anyways, enjoy~!**

* * *

The phone rang throughout the house. China moaned and growled as he realized that the caller would not stop trying. He rolled out of bed and padded out to the living room, where the phone was, and stumbled a bit on the way. Yawning, he picked it up and answered, "Aiyah?"

"...China," Hong Kong voiced quietly through the phone.

"Hong Kong?" the elder asked, slightly surprised by the call but quickly became worried when he realized how off the young nation had sounded. "What's wrong? Did that European fool do something?!" he assumed.

"N-no...I just...I'm at the airport...I forgot money for a cab..." the slightly-distressed and tired young nation explained. He continued, "There weren't any flights to my place...so I came here. I need you to pick me up."

The first thing China thought was that Hong Kong wasn't acting like himself, but he quickly brushed it off as jet-lag or the such. "Aiyah...alright. I'll be there in half an hour," he agreed and promptly hung up, running back to his room so that he could dress himself and leave quickly. He wasn't one to leave his family standing out in the cold at night. And he was glad that Hong Kong had actually come to him for help...that never happened. Ever.

_"Maybe something IS wrong with him,"_ he thought as he drove toward the airport, subconsciously biting his nails while carelessly speeding down the highway with one hand on the wheel. As any parent or older sibling would be, he was worried and could only think the worst.

As he pulled up to the pick-up area of the airport, he immediately stopped in front of the young Asian, who looked very tired, and unlocked the car. Hong Kong tossed his stuff in the back and climbed into the front seat, lazily closing the door and leaning back into the seat. Without any exchange in words, China pulled out again and began driving home again, this time at a much slower speed.

The ride was silent, aside from the muffled sound of the other cars on the highway. China kept glancing over at the younger nation, who was leaning his head against the window and looking out at the night-life with a tired expression; a _sad_ expression, China realized.

Exiting the highway, China drove down the main road of his city and came to a standstill at a stoplight. Taking the opportunity, he observed his passenger more closely. Hong Kong was still leaning against the window, lazily staring at the lights of the city. His arms were loosely crossed in front of his leaning torso, his hair a bit more unkempt than usual, and his expression somewhere between nothing and sadness.

"Light's green," Hong Kong said almost indifferently, and China immediately whipped his head back to the road and began driving again. He still kept glancing at his younger brother; or son? Even he wasn't entirely sure what Hong Kong was to him.

Eventually, the two made it back to China's house and got out of the car. Once inside, Hong Kong headed toward the room he normally used when the family would get together for periods of time. Not bothering to change his clothes, he told China to just drop his bags on the floor and then crawled into bed, and (without realizing it) he let out a very elongated sigh.

The elder Chinese man gently set the bags on the floor beside the doorway. As he straightened himself, he looked at Hong Kong's back (since the boy was facing away from him) and furrowed his eyebrows in worry. Walking up to the bed, he sat on the edge and leaned back a bit so that he could see the younger nation's face.

"What happened, aru?" China asked in a serious yet soothing tone.

Hong Kong answered with silence at first but adjusted himself a minute later so that he was on his back, facing up at China. He sighed inwardly and stared blankly up at the ceiling. He didn't answer.

"Hong Kong," China demanded. "What is wrong? You know you can tell me, aru."

Hong almost chuckled sarcastically at that. He knew better than to trust his brother's words. China only ever listened to himself. And since his current dilemma involved a certain Icelander, he knew that it was basically pointless to spill his heart out...the heart that his family seemed to think was nonexistent in him.

"I'm just tired," he finally answered, not at all convincingly but still in a way that let China know he shouldn't press the subject.

China sighed in defeat and left the room, simply saying "good-night" before heading off to his own room. The next morning, he awoke well before the younger nation and called up the other family members to cancel 'the plan' and told them about how Hong Kong was acting differently. Hearing this, of course, they all decided to meet up at the house and see for themselves. They really were worried, somewhere in their minds, but their main reasoning was really just to see if the Hong Konger really was acting different. After all, he didn't really have feelings...right?

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS SAY TO HIM?! Iceland shouted furiously at the other Nordics, who looked just as confused.

When Finland had left to find Hong Kong, what he came back with was a note saying that the Asian nation would be going home for a little while to give Iceland some family time. He hadn't told any of them he was leaving.

"We didn't say anything," Denmark said, eyes wide in surprise. "Honestly. I actually kinda like the guy now." The others nodded in agreement.

Norway looked his upset brother in the eyes. "When he told us what happened, he seemed really worried about you, lillebror. And he told us that he would not leave you even if we forced him..." He looked thoughtful for a second before his eyes went back to their emotionless state. "He cares about you."

Iceland looked even more confused now. "Then why did he leave?" he asked, aware that they didn't know either but still wanting some kind of suggestion to ease his worries.

"Maybe it was just awkward for him to be here with us?" Finland said with a genuine smile. It seemed reasonable. With them practically hanging all over him, there wouldn't be much room for Hong Kong to help anyway. Plus there's the fact that he'd been despised by all of them just that morning...

Iceland relaxed a little. He knew this would be a lot for his boyfriend right now, so a break would be nice. He just couldn't understand why Hong hadn't told him...maybe because the others would have tried to get him to stay.

He sighed. "Sounds reasonable enough," he said and headed toward the stairs. "I'm getting a shower." He paused at the base of the stair case and stared at the group that began to follow him. "And I can get a shower on my own," he concluded stubbornly before heading up on his own.

When he was gone, the other four headed back to the kitchen to clean up and talk while they waited. Norway was being especially quiet as he sat and stared into his coffee mug.

"Norge?" Denmark asked, noticing that his friend seemed slightly distressed about something. "Y'know, Ice'll be fine. This is kind of a weird situation, but we'll get through it," he assured, grinning wildly.

"I'm worried about Hong Kong," Norway stated indifferently, surprising the other three in the room, as well as Mr. Puffin, who'd just been sitting quietly most of the time.

"Really?" Finland asked. "How come?"

The Norwegian lifted his gaze from his coffee to Finland. "I think he went home because he felt guilty for telling us," he explained.

"Oh...I guess so...Iceland did kind of yell at him, didn't he?"

"Hong br'ke a pr'mise he m'de," Sweden added, causing all of them to feel immediately feel bad.

Now they were all a bit worried about the newly-accepted boyfriend of their youngest Nordic. And little did they know that Iceland was standing at the top of the stairs, now dressed in pajamas and with wet hair. He'd overheard the everything.

* * *

**Aw, the Nordics are worried about Hong now~ c:**

**Thanks for reading~! ****Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you Shizumika and Lilchitraaharris (and a few others) for reviewing~! I really love reading your comments. Thanks, guys!**

**But anyways, enjoy~!**

* * *

Iceland slouched and steadied himself against the wall at the top of the stairs. His thoughts were overtaken by worry and guilt. Slowly, he made way to his bedroom, each step feeling heavy as if a weight rested upon his shoulders.

When he finally entered the room, he sat carefully on the edge of the bed and picked his phone off of the night stand. The world felt slow to him, and he found it hard to move his fingers as he scrolled through the list of contacts until he came across his boyfriend's name.

He took a breath and clicked the call button, swallowing the lump in his throat as he pulled the phone to his ear and listened to the ringing. After what felt like forever, a voicemail picked up, and he still held the phone to his ear as his stomach started doing flip-flops. He only calmed slightly when he thought that maybe his boyfriend couldn't answer because he was on the plane or something. That would make sense. He'd just have to try again in the morning...

Unwillingly, Iceland found himself falling asleep without meaning to, phone still held loosly in one hand. When the other Nordics had come up to see what was taking him so long to shower, they cooed a bit at the sight of their youngest member losing to his exhaustion.

Norway carefully pulled the phone out of his brother's hand and placed it on the night stand before pulling the covers over the Icelander, who subconsciously curled into the warmth and let out a very small wimper of comfort. The others smiled, Denmark chuckling a bit.

"Icey can be pretty cute, huh?" the Dane remarked, only to have the Norwegian answer that it'd been a long day for his brother and that the exhaustion was just too much for him. He ushered the others out of the room, and they each started to get ready for bed themselves.

As Norway fell asleep in one of the guest rooms that night, he mentally smiled as he thought back to the image of his resting brother holding onto his cell phone. He knew the hot-headed Icelandic nation had worried himself to sleep.

Iceland really does love Hong Kong.

* * *

"So that jerk Iceland probably did something to him, da-ze!" South Korea shouted in a whisper. "Either that or he just annoyed Hong to death, and he finally decided how stupid a friend that European is."

The Asian family had gotten together at China's house and were discussing what they should do about 'the plan' as well as Hong Kong's apparent change in mood.

"He could just be tired from the flight," Taiwan suggested, though she didn't like her brother's Icelandic friend much either.

"Or China could just be overreacting again," Thailand joked and earned laughs from many of his siblings; a smack on the head from the eldest.

As the group of nations began to poke fun at China, the bored Japanese man noticed a frustrated Hong Kong walk past the room and out the door, bags and phone in hand. After the youngest of the family had gone into the outside world, Japan interrupted the 'fight' in front of him and informed his family of what he'd just scene.

They immediately stopped fighting and ran toward the door, Korea swinging it open fiercely. They could still see their brother's retreating back as he headed down the road in direction of the nearest park. Curiousity peeking their interests, they all decided to follow him and agreed to keep quiet the whole time, else they'd be caught.

After taking the extra time to slip on their shoes, the group of Asian nations quietly made their way to the park. It took them another ten minutes to spot Hong Kong on a bench by a fountain. He had a phone pulled to his ear and seemed to be speaking to someone, so the rest of the family found someone nearby to hide and listen in on the conversation from behind. They were hiding behind a hedge that was about half as tall as themselves, so it made spying easy since they could easily crouch and not be seen, should Hong turn around.

They were slightly shocked to find that Hong Kong's voice had a complaining, stressed tone to it. He never voiced any emotion other than slight irritation or rebelliousness. This only made them all the more curious.

"I swear I won't, like, cause any problems. I'll just stay for a little while," Hong Kong complained.

_"I know lad, but I really do have a lot of work at the moment,"_ England voiced from the other end, upset with himself for having to turn his son away. Hong Kong, of course, was the only one that could hear this, since he did not use speaker phone.

"Then I can, like, help you with work. I'll even, like, make dinner every night," the young Chinese nation pleaded. "I know all sorts of English and Chinese foods; even some Nordic stuff, I suppose." At this point he was speaking more rapidly. He paused and waited for an answer, only to recieve silence. "Dad, _please,_" he begged.

China's eyes widened at the name Hong Kong had used. _I didn't know he saw England as his father..._ he thought as he assumed the Englishman could be the only person capable of that title. He felt his heart sink at the thought.

...

England was biting his lip. He hated hearing his son so desperate. He sighed again and asked the question that was eating him inside. "What happened, Leon?" His voice was soft and smooth, like a mother whispering to her child, but it was also serious and laced with worry.

Hong Kong went quiet and thought for a moment before answering in a quiet voice. "I don't, like...wanna talk about it over the phone...I just don't, like...wanna be alone right now," he admitted and waited for his father to accept his request to stay in his home for a little while.

"Very well," England sighed deeply after contemplating his son's words. "We will talk when you arrive...please, take the first flight out, Leon."

"Okay," Hong Kong agreed and stood, pulling his bags over his shoulder. "Thank you," he added sincerely as his hands began to shake a bit.

"I'll see you soon, lad. Love you," England said and smiled genuinely, though it couldn't be seen over the phone.

"Love you too," Hong Kong said slowly, since he'd never said such words to anyone but Iceland before. "...Bye," he added and hung up shortly after, pocketing his cell and staring sadly down at the sidewalk as he began walking in the direction of the airport.

...

A strange feeling came over the spying nations as they listened to the end of the conversation and watched the youngest member of their family walk off; the one that wasn't supposed to have feelings, wasn't supposed to love, wasn't supposed to _need_ anyone.

The family went from stunned and confused to feeling guilty, worried, and hurt.

They felt guilty because they'd been joking around and hadn't bothered to consider that something might seriously be wrong with their brother.

They were worried because they'd seen their brother express things they'd never thought capable of him; _because_ something might seriously be wrong with him to make him act like that.

And they were hurt because he didn't come to them for help.

* * *

**I feel like it's too early in the pregnancy for the Asian family to find out, especially since the Nordics already have...so I'm not entirely sure what's gonna happen next. We'll seeeee...**

**Thanks for reading~! ****_Please review!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**I had a little time skip to move the story forward more. It should start to pick up more quickly soon.**

**But anyways, enjoy~!**

* * *

Hong Kong had been staying with England for nearly a month, and he had kept his promise about cooking dinner every night. He even helped around the house when his father was off at work or resting from work. He refused to go to the next world meeting though.

He'd contacted Iceland over the time he'd been gone, giving the excuse that he wanted his boyfriend to have time with his family without himself being in the way. He also claimed that he didn't want to anger his boyfriend's Nordic brothers again.

He didn't know when he would be leaving England's house, but he did greatly miss Iceland and wanted to be there for him, but something just felt wrong with the whole situation. Over the month of seeing no one but the Englishman (when he was even home, which wasn't often), Hong Kong found plenty of time to laze around and think.

His mind kept going back to the conversation he'd had with his father when he first arrived.

_"I, like, broke a really important promise," he told England. "I hurt him like that...I betrayed him..."_

_England sat in his arm chair, one leg crossed over the other and his hands clasped together on his lap as he listened to his son's story, care in his eyes. "I do believe that Iceland was only scared, Leon," he told his son in an effort to sooth him._

_"Well, I know he was scared. So was I, but-"_

_"But you were scared for a different reason?" England mused, arching an eyebrow and lifting a teacup to his lips._

_Hong Kong stared at his former caretaker. "I...don't know, I suppose." He paused as if trying to collect his thoughts. He received only a nod and thus continued on, still not entirely sure what to say. "I guess...this whole thing, like, scares me," he decided vaguely._

_"Oh?"_

_The young Asian nation nodded slowly and closed his eyes as if this were just a dream he could wake up from. England smiled knowingly._

_"You are still young, Leon. All of this stress you're feeling, lad, are common fears for most adults," the Englishman informed him, only to see a confused expression on the other's face. He sighed and smiled. "It means that you're growing up, lad." Standing with his tea cup in one hand, he patted his son's shoulder reassuringly and left the room shortly thereafter._

The thought of 'growing up,' as England had put it, lingered in the Asian's mind for far too long. It was hard for him to think of. He'd always been called an immature and rebellious child. Never once had he even been compared to an adult, unless it was to spot the differences.

But he couldn't quite understand it. How exactly does _fear_ make him more mature? Nothing had really changed other than the increase in anxiety and the building worry that he wouldn't be good enough to help Iceland; to be a father.

He was thinking of this yet again. It happened every day since he'd been told that he was maturing, most of the time when he was busy caring for England's house while he was gone. At the moment, he was trying to organize a storage closet in the basement. He spent about half an hour doing so, until he accidentally dropped a box from one of the higher shelves.

Yellow-ish smoke filled the tiny room and stung his eyes, making them burn and water. He couldn't see as he tried to make his way to the door, clenching his eyes shut in a vain attempt to stop the pain. He tripped over the box on the way, of course, and ended up falling into the shelves, causing even more things to fall and clatter around him. A few jars of some sort shattered, and something hard fell on his head. After he was sure everything was done falling down on him, he rubbed the bump on his head and continued crawling out of the closet, bits of glass cutting into his hands and knees.

_Oh yeah,_ he thought as he painfully fled back out of the room. He'd forgotten about the smoke bomb he'd hidden in there back when he actually lived with England. _What was I thinking? That could've gotten someone killed..._

And then it dawned on him. It had been nearly a month and a half since he'd done anything mischievous...and here he was, not worrying about what prank to pull next, but worrying about others.

Cleaning his cuts and bruises (and blinking repeatedly to get the sting out of his eyes) in the bathroom, Hong Kong suddenly felt bad for all of the horrible things he'd done to England and China, among others. He'd never felt the wrath of his pranks himself but had always laughed at the others' pain. He figured this must have been karma coming to slap him in the face.

And somehow, more than ever, he found himself wanting to be with family again.

* * *

"England, may I have a word with you, aru?" China asked during the break at the world conference.

"Ah...sure, I suppose," the Englishman answered, feeling slightly awkward at the random request. "Would you like to talk over a cup of tea?" he asked politely. "There is a tea shop just down the block."

The two of them casually left the conference building and made it to the tea shop for lunch. After receiving their hot drinks, the two of them got comfortable in some nice cushioned chairs by the window, sitting across from each other.

"So, what is it that you wanted to ask?" England questioned after placing his tea on the coffee table separating them.

"I wanted to know if anything is going on with Hong Kong," the Chinese man told him a bit shakily, trying not to rudely avert his gaze as the awkward just surged through him.

England's eyes widened slightly, his eyebrows raised in mock surprise, inclining his head forward. "And what makes you think something is going on?" he asked defensively.

China caught the angry glare that the Englishman was sending toward him and looked down at his own tea briefly before meeting the other's eyes again. "Aiyah...it's just...we heard him talking on the phone a while ago...and he didn't sound like h-"

"Himself?" England finished, receiving a careful nod from the Asian nation. "And what exactly _is he_ to you normally?" he ranted. "Do you think he _feels_ nothing simply because he doesn't _trust_ you with his emotions?! Is he just some expressionless brat to you?! Someone you can just order around? Someone you can vent your anger on for your _bloody hatred_ of anything European?!"

China was stunned at the intensity of the Englishman's anger, and so were the rest of the people in the tea shop, who now were staring at the scene after England's outburst. It only took a minute of awkward silence before an employee asked them to leave.

England was in too much of a hurry to get back to the meeting. China tried several times to stop the man and talk, but it all was in vain. Once they were back in the conference room again, the meeting continued for the rest of the day.

Thankfully, none of the other nations, with the exception of the Nordics and the other Asian nations, noticed the cold shoulder that England was giving the Chinese man. The conference continued on as usual, only neither of two argued with anyone, which only served to confuse the others as they saw the Brit in an even more foul mood than usual.

Taiwan and Korea each shared a look with China and nodded subtly and turned glared at Iceland at the other end of the table. If basic approach wouldn't work, then it was time to bring 'the plan' back into action.

* * *

**Mm. The Plan wasn't cancelled after all, I suppose. I'm just writing this out my ass. Bad things might happen to Iceland...actually, yeah, I'm gonna do something kinda horrible to him. Apologies in advance?**

**Thanks for reading~! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fair warning. The Asian nations are just being overly protective this chapter. Not meant to be character bashing 'cos I really do love them all.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

"I'm going to the bathroom before we leave," Iceland informed his brothers and headed off before they could insist on accompanying him. On his way down the hallway, he ran into a familiar blond nation. "Ah, England?" Iceland asked as he approached his boyfriend's step-father.

"Yes, lad?" the Englishman asked, raising an eyebrow as the Nordic approached him.

"Um...do you know when Hong Kong's planning on coming back?" he asked shyly and grimaced when he realized how girly he'd sounded.

But England only smiled. "Yes. He wanted to come back some time this week. I'm not entirely sure when, though." He gave a small chuckle upon seeing the Icelander's face brighten at the answer.

"Thank you!" Iceland grinned and continued on toward the restroom, waving back at the Englishman.

After doing his business, the young Nordic couldn't help but notice the small bump of his stomach. Since no one else seemed to be in the restroom, he decided to poke at it curiously, eventually sighing and going off to wash his hands before leaving.

He'd expected to go back and have his brother scold him for taking so long. Instead, what he got as he opened the restroom door was a cloth quickly shoved over his nose, and then only darkness.

...

"You up, Icelandic trash?"

The Nordic's mind was a complete blur; his eyes blurry and hearing muffled. Trying to keep his head lifted, he waited until he regained his senses before freaking out.

He was in a room completely unfamiliar to him. It was large and looked like a paved basement. He was bound by tight rope and was kneeling on the cold floor. Only one light illuminated the room; an old, dim light bulb hanging from the ceiling above his head. There were others in the room who were standing around him. He recognized them all as his boyfriend's family.

"What's going on?!" he shouted hoarsely, though he was fearful of the answer, for the Asian nations all had very angry and sadistic expressions plastered on their faces. "Let me go," he begged of them.

"Let you go?" Korea said cheerfully. "Why would we do that, da-ze, when we went through all that trouble to get you here?"

"But why?" Iceland asked. He knew the Asian nations basically hated him for some reason, but he'd never actually done anything to make them kidnap him!

"You're going to tell us what you've done to Hong Kong," China ordered, his voice strangely low and stern. The others shouted their agreements, Korea laughing.

"What...what do you mean? Did something happen to him?" the Nordic asked as his face visibly paled at the thought.

"Don't play stupid, da-ze!" Korea shouted and swung his fist at Iceland's face, causing blood to run from the Nordic's nose.

Iceland coughed, and Korea looked as if he were about to hit him again when Taiwan stopped his fist.

"Stop it, Korea," she told him and then crouched in front of the Nordic, looking him in the eyes. "You really don't know?" she asked.

The boy shook his head hesitantly with widened eyes. "H-he just left one day...I haven't really talked to him since...Has he been acting differently?" he asked, hopeful though guiltily because he knew it would be his fault if something had changed in Hong Kong.

"Yeah, he has!" Thailand intervened before his sister could answer. "So he was staying at your place and just suddenly left. Huh," he scoffed threateningly. "Did you do something to him then...?" His voice was uncharacteristically dark.

Iceland gulped and looked down at the floor, which only made the Asian nations assume that he had. Even Taiwan got angry at the thought.

"What did you do to my Hong Kong?!" China screamed as he lunged forward and grabbed Iceland by one of the ropes tied around him, pulling him up off of the ground.

"N-nothing..." the terrified Nordic choked out. It was painful to be held in the air while already being squeezed by ropes. Seeing the anger in their eyes, however, he decided to continue. "W-we just got in an argument," he lied.

China tightened his grip on the rope, squeezing Iceland more. "And what exactly did you say to him, aru?" he asked coldly.

"I just...I got mad at him for telling my brothers something that was...supposed to be a secret. B-but it wasn't his fault," he stuttered. "I mean, they forced him to...I just...I didn't know that when I yelled at him. I-I was just upset that they found out...I wasn't thinking," he admitted, a look of guilt and regret crossing his face.

China almost felt bad for the kid, but that didn't stop him from kneeing the boy in the stomach and dropping him to the concrete floor. "Aiyah, you think I'll believe that? Hong Kong is not someone you should trust with your secrets, aru. Messing with people is his hobby." He headed toward the basement stairs and paused before going up. "Do what you want with him," he told his siblings and headed up to enjoy a cup of tea.

Iceland curled his knees to his chest, even though it was difficult to do with the rope wrapped around him. He was terrified when his captor had hit him in the stomach, and he didn't want it to happen again; for the sake of his unborn child.

"You just gonna give up now, da-ze~?" Korea sang mockingly. "Honestly, what were you thinking trusting our brother with your secrets?" He laughed, and the others joined in. "So, what was this secret anyway, huh?" he chuckled.

The three of them (Korea, Taiwan, and Thailand) began kicking the Nordic for the sake of their enjoyment, trying to get him to tell the truth. They paused in their beating when they noticed that their 'victim' had tears pouring from his eyes. Taiwan and Thailand actually started to feel bad, but Korea only smirked at the sight.

"You gonna tell us your secret now~?" Korea asked kindly but with an underlying sting to his words.

Iceland tried to stop himself from crying so that he could speak, but he couldn't use his hands to dry his face. His body was shaking from both fear and the pain of being beaten. Finally, he took a shaky breath and told them.

"It was Hong's secret too," he whispered shakily through his sobs.

The three of them were about to question him further when a loud crash and yelling sounded from above. They heard the basement door swing open and slam against the wall, and looking up to the top of the stairs, they saw a very, very angry Hong Kong along with a very pissed Norwegian.

China was suddenly thrown to the bottom of the staircase (by Denmark), and a number of greatly-pissed nations flooded into the basement.

Hong Kong was seething with anger and betrayal. His eyes became dark. "You mind telling me what you've done...?" he asked, glaring at his siblings.

The Asians backed off soundlessly, slightly fearful of their brother's tone. When they got out of the way, the bloodied, tear-stricken young Nordic came into view.

_"Iceland...?" _he thought. All of his anger was suddenly gone and overtaken by worry.

* * *

**The hero has arrived! And no, it's not America.**

**I feel bad for doing this to Ice. **

**Thanks for reading & please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Mm. Family issues.**

**I should really work on my ****_other_**** fanfiction more. XD I've been updating this one, like, every day for a number of days now...**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Hong Kong ran toward his battered boyfriend and knelt by his side, gently touching his face to look him in the eye. He hated the tears, the bruised, and the blood.

"You alright?" he asked soothingly and began to undo the ropes.

"Y-yeah..." Iceland answered and swallowed uncomfortably. All he wanted to do was cry into his boyfriend's shoulder, but he held it all back, realizing that both their families were there.

Their families, however, were busy fighting in the background, not paying much attention to the scene of Hong undoing the ropes. The Nordics were focused on beating the Asians while the Asians were focused on trying to escape their wrath.

Hong Kong helped Iceland sit up after the ropes were undone and immediately kissed him passionately, much to his boyfriend's surprise. But Ice quickly warmed up to the kiss after having gone a whole month without one.

When they finally broke apart, Hong Kong was staring lovingly into Iceland's eyes, and Ice was doing the same...until he noticed the large group of shocked Asians and ecstatic Nordics that had paused their fighting and were now staring at them. Hong turned his head around to see what his boyfriend was looking at and threw up a peace sign at the group, his expression blank as ever. (In his mind, though, he was freaking out 'cos he forgot they were there.)

"WHAT WAS THAT, ARU?!" China screamed and looked as if ready to pass out. The other Asian siblings seemed just as shocked, their eyes wide open and mouths ajar.

"Aww, you guys are so cute," Finland said, smiling at the couple while still holding his rifle to Korea's face.

"S-shut up," Iceland stuttered in false anger as his face turned red with embarrassment. "I'm not cute." He really didn't have any snappy comebacks at the moment.

Hong Kong turned to his boyfriend and tilted his head slightly. "Yes you are," he said in a joking tone, knowing that it would only fluster Iceland more.

Flustered as he was, Iceland stood up and limped to the stairs, mumbling swears and complaints under his breath. Hong Kong followed after him, laughing to himself, and the Nordics hit the other Asian nations one last time before heading up as well.

When they were all upstairs, they headed into China's living room. Norway forced his brother to sit on the couch and proceeded to see if he was alright. The Nordics and the youngest of the Asians crowded around him, not noticing the kidnappers watching and listening from the doorway of the room.

"Dane, go find a medical kit," Norway demanded as he examined his brother's bruised arms and face. His eyes trailed down Iceland's body a few times, trying to find any other obvious injuries.

Denmark went to do as he was told, glaring at the nations in the doorway. Swallowing, China left quickly and came back with a first aid kit. Still glaring, the Dane grabbed the box and ran back to the couch.

China entered a little while later with a wet cloth to clean the blood with. He felt uncomfortable under the angry stares he was getting, but what made him feel absolutely horrible was the betrayed expression that his youngest brother wore when he looked at him. China bowed slightly and backed off to stand with his siblings again.

After Norway had cleaned up all the blood and bandaging any injuries, he sat up and looked his brother in the eyes. "Iceland," he said sternly yet in a mother-hen-like manner.

"Hm?" the young Nordic mumbled, avoiding eye contact. He tried to ignore the fact that Hong Kong had been holding his hand the whole time.

The Norwegian told his brother to look at him, which he did, and then took a deep breath before asking the question he dreaded the answer for. "Did anyone hit your stomach?" he asked quietly in a serious tone, yet his words seemed to radiate throughout the room.

Hearing the question, Hong Kong's grip on his boyfriend's hand subconsciously tightened, and he became stiff. His eyes grew slightly wider when he saw Iceland nod.

"Who?" he asked the Icelander, tightening his grip even more. "Who hit him?!" he yelled uncharacteristically and glared toward his 'family' in the doorway, his eyes full of pure hate. He would _not_ forgive anyone, not even family, if this did something to his child. "Well?" he asked the other Asians.

China slowly stepped forward, his head hanging a bit in shame. "Aiyah...I...kneed him...but, I mean, why is his stomach so important, aru?" He laughed nervously. "Korea punched him in the face!" he said, trying to shift the blame.

"Hey!" Korea shouted at China but couldn't say anything more because Hong Kong was suddenly beating the shit out of the eldest nation. He, Taiwan, and Thailand stared in shock. They'd never witnessed their youngest sibling actually attack someone before.

China tried to block his face and tried to reason with his attacker, but Hong Kong's movements were too quick and fierce, and it was soon clear that he wanted nothing more than to continue beating the shit out of him. Luckily for China, Sweden at least had enough sense to pull the crazed Chinese boy off of him, holding him back as he flailed and tried to attack again. It wasn't for several minutes that Hong Kong finally began to settle down, panting breathlessly and staring at his eldest brother as with a look between anger and sadness.

"What the fuck is, like...wrong with you?" Hong asked, squinting his eyes in disbelievement. "We never, like, did _anything_ to you!"

"Aiyah..." China began, feeling complete guilt settle in the pit of his stomach, though he still had no idea why Hong Kong wasn't equally upset with their other siblings. "We were just trying to protect you..." he said. Then, trying to regain his pride and honor, he continued, "I told you I do not want you to be friends with that European...and I certainly will not tolerate homosexuality in my family!"

Hong Kong felt as if he were a kicked puppy. "Oh?" he said, tilting his head forward so that his bangs hid the hurt in his eyes. "And what about Japan?" he asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

China hesitated. "He's a special case," he answered sternly.

That was all Hong Kong needed to slip out of Sweden's grip and walk away. He helped his boyfriend up and led him out of the house, hand in hand. He stopped briefly and looked his elder brother in the eye, his expression serious and mature.

"You always go on about your family's honor," Hong said and turned his cold gaze toward the door. "What you did today was really dishonorable, Yao," he scolded as if he were the adult. The maturity in his tone surprised everyone, even himself. And with that, he left; quietly stomped out of the house, gently pulling his boyfriend along.

China gasped irritably as his brother walked out the door. The Nordics followed behind him, each (Sweden especially) harshly glaring at the Chinese man on their way out. After they'd all gone, the group of Asians stood dumbfounded. China was pissed. "How dare he call me dishonorable?! Rebellious brat, aru! He did that just to anger me! Aiyahh~! That boy is so dishonorable," he complained angrily.

"China..." Taiwan began but was stopped by Thailand, who shook his head to say it was pointless.

Korea watched silently as his eldest brother ranted on about Hong Kong. He was still surprised by this whole ordeal and was trying to figure out why his normally-expressionless brother had gotten so upset toward China in particular. He was glad that his brother's attacks weren't unleased on himself, of course, but he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he got from watching Hong walk out like that. Hong Kong _never_ just walked away like that. He'd always argue until he'd won or until the other person would get fed up enough to walk away themselves.

For being over four thousand years old, China really was oblivious to everything.

* * *

**Poor Hong Kong. Nothing ever goes his way, does it?**

**Thanks for reading & please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm surprised by the number of followers this has. Like, when did that happen?! haha**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Hong Kong was so still and quiet that the Nordics were afraid of how badly he was hurting. They knew it wasn't easy for the boy to go through that with his family. The air was tense and silent during the whole plane trip back to Iceland.

When they finally got back, everything remained awkward and quiet, nobody really speaking their thoughts until Norway asked them to come sit in the living room. Finland left for the kitchen to prepare some drinks; coffee and tea. When he returned with them, everyone but Hong Kong began sipping from their mugs.

Iceland glanced up at his boyfriend, who was sitting perfectly still and staring into space. "You alright?" he asked the Asian.

Hong Kong took a moment to process the words and finally, numbly, shook is head. His eyes were a bit wider than usual as he just stared at nothing. He didn't have the energy to lie, yet he couldn't bring himself to say anything. A pang of pain was pressing on his chest and mind...betrayal more than anything. He couldn't get those words out of his head. _"I certainly will not tolerate homosexuality in my family!...He's a special case."_ Those last four words pained him more than anything, like a huge weight pressed down onto him, daring to stop his breathing.

"Hong...?" Iceland's worried tone shot through the Asian nation's mind.

"Yo, Hong Kong! Talk to us, buddy~!" the loud Dane shouted and crouched in front of said nation. "Come on, forget those jerks! Ya got us now, Leon." He grinned stupidly when Hong's gaze finally shifted onto him, but it slowly crept off of his face when he noticed the mix of emotions in the boy's eyes. "Oi, yer not gonna cry, are ya?"

Norway shoved Denmark to the floor and took his place crouching in front of the non-Nordic. He stared blankly at the boy's face for a while. His gaze was warm yet tense, almost as if staring into the other's soul.

"Ah, Nor...what are you doing?" Finland awkwardly laughed from his seat on the other end of the couch.

Iceland looked at his brother sternly. "What _are_ you doing? Just leave him alone." To his surprise, Norway did not say anything or even make any move to look at him.

* * *

_"The Dane says stupid things,"_ Norway explained; or rather, his voice spoke into Hong Kong's mind. _"I know we have not been on good terms until recently...but I would like you to think of me as Big Brother, if that is alright."_ His eyes searched deeper into the Asian's soul and saw the boy crouched and shaking in the vast darkness. He hated to see just how broken his brother's boyfriend was on the inside...but magic couldn't lie. _"You can talk to me, Leon,"_ he said after a while, wanting to know exactly what was hurting the Asian.

Hong Kong looked up and saw nothing but a large, dark space...and also Norway crouched in front of him. _"Where are we...?"_ he asked, the tears on his own face going unnoticed.

Norway's eyes softened for a second before returning to their blank state. _"We are in your mind,"_ he explained. _"Or rather..."_ He poked Hong's chest with an index finger. _"Your soul."_

_"My soul?"_

_"Yes..."_ The Norwegian dropped his arm and sat cross-legged, trying to get more comfortable as he stared up into the teary eyes of the younger nation. _"Forgive me for intruding...I was just worried that you would make the mistake of bottling up your emotions..."_ His eyes softened, and he looked thoughtful and sincere; a bit sympathetic.

Hong Kong squinted his eyes and looked at the other in confusion. He then felt the hot tears on his face and reached up to wipe them away. As he pulled back his hand, he stared at the smeared liquid as if it astonished him.

_"Your soul can not lie,"_ the Nordic explained. The younger nation looked at him incredulously, and he continued. _"You do not have to lie to us, Hong Kong."_

Something fluttered inside of Hong Kong, and he felt tremendously light, almost as if his feet weren't touching the ground. But it was Norway's last mind-spoken words that truly reached his soul and caused him to release all his pain.

_"Family should not have to suffer alone."_

* * *

Iceland and the other Nordics were shocked and worried. For such a long while, they'd been trying to get Norway's attention, but he and Hong seemed to be locked in a staring competition...when suddenely, hot tears began to flow from Hong Kong's distant eyes. And like a waterfall, they just wouldn't stop coming.

Norway blinked and painfully got to his feet. He looked down at the crying nation until the boy tilted his head up to look back. He nodded and turned to leave the room, pulling Denmark by the sleeve and telling Fin and Sve to go with them. There were some protests, but his glaring eventually made it clear that they were to go home so Iceland and Hong Kong could finally talk in private.

A moment later, there were just two nations left in the house; one who was now sobbing uncharacteristically and one who had absolutely no idea what was happening. Iceland tried a few times to reach out at his boyfriend but kept drawing back out of the pure awkward confusion of the situation.

"K-Kongee...?" he asked when Hong finally seemed to get control of himself, quieting down and breathing more evenly again.

Hong Kong took a deep breath and sat back against the couch, pulling his legs up. His eyes were a puffy red and his face covered with trying tears. Slowly, he glanced over at his worried boyfriend and sighed. "Sorry..."

Iceland hadn't been expecting any of this. "N-no, don't apologize...Hong, are you alright? Y-you've never..."

"I know. I'm just, like, pissed off, I suppose. I'm fine."

"Y-you're not _fine._"

Hong Kong paused and shifted his gaze away from his boyfriend. "No...I'm not, I suppose."

"Then talk to me," the Icelander said and scooted close to the other, leaning into Hong's shoulder while rubbing soothing circles on his hand. "Is it what they did to me...?" he asked, referring to the Asian family. "'Cos, I mean...I'm alright...they were just being overly-protective, I guess. A-and they didn't know- I mean, they don't know, you know?...about the baby and all. I'm sure they wouldn't have done that if they'd known."

Hong Kong sighed irritably and straightened himself, wrapping his boyfriend in a hug. "I am pretty, like, pissed about that," he said in his usual, annoyed tone of voice. "But that's not really it...but anyway, if something, like, happens to our child because of that, I will _not_ forgive them." He gritted his teeth and subconsciously hugged his boyfriend tighter. "And they were _not,_ like, trying to protect me. They were just being assholes. It's what they're best at, I suppose. They pretend they care just so they can make me their slave."

Iceland blinked a few times and pulled back so they could see eye-to-eye. "W-wow, um..."

"Ah- Sorry," Hong apologized again. "I just sorta, like, vented, I guess..."

"N-no, it's fine! Just...what'd'you mean they're making you their slave?"

"Oh...well they, like, refuse to accept that I am independent from China and always expect me to, like, do all of the work for him."

"And?"

"And they always scold me for being too European and too immature and disrespectful...tch, but it's not like I'm the only one, y'know? Japan, like, copies from everyone he meets. Korea is, like, the most childish person ever...and Yao is more disrespectful than anyone! I'm just, like...sick of being treated like an object. I mean, China's the one that gave me to England...what did he, like, expect?" Hong Kong grunted and brushed a hand through his hair, then glanced at the expectant expression on Iceland's face.

"So," the Nordic began, "You feel...unwanted or something?"

Sighing, Hong Kong slid his hand up under his boyfriend's shirt and began caressing his bare back lovingly. "Basically," he said and suddenly felt very tired. "I mean, I've been tossed around and abused, like, how many times now?"

"Well, yeah, but the same happened with us Nordics."

"But you guys at least, like, accept each other. Yao's always telling me how wrong anything European is...but I grew up in Europe, so he's basically saying that he hates me for who I am."

"Oh...well I'm sure that's not what he means by it..."

"It is, Iceland," Hong said sternly. "And even if he doesn't, like realize it...well, either way he still basically hates everything about me. Even though he doesn't bother to know me," he mumbled.

Iceland sighed tiredly and leaned into Hong Kong's chest. "Maybe you should talk to him about this. Tell them all how you feel. I'm sure they'll listen."

"No, according to them, I don't have feelings."

"Hong Kong."

"What? I bet emotions are too European for them. Only for me though."

"Hong Kong," Iceland laughed. "Stop," he said and kissed his boyfriend softly on the lips, effectively shutting him up. "That's enough opening-up for one day. We still have jet-lag, you know." He began to close his eyes but opened them again quickly when he was suddenly pulled down to a laying position.

Hong Kong lay across the couch with Iceland on top of him. He immediately closed his own eyes and cuddled into his boyfriend, wordlessly sending the message. And just like that, the two of them fell asleep together.

* * *

**I don't like this chapter much...actually, I quite dislike it. :-/ I kind of wrote it just to get my mind off of something else. And, well, because I haven't updated in a while.**

**Thanks for reading & please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Fifteen chapters. Wow. And this is a long chapter! In honor of Valentine's Day ****_-the holiday that always reminds me that I'm forever alone-_**** I would like to dedicate this chapter to some HongIce time. ^_^ Oh, and a bit of sex time near the end. ;)**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Nothing seems to be out of order," said the doctor scanning over Iceland's stomach and looking at a fuzzy screen. He smiled at the young couple who were watching the image so intently. After a while, he finished with the ultrasound and talked to them more about the upcoming months.

Hong Kong lightly squeezed his boyfriend's hand as the doctor excitedly told them how well the baby was doing. They were both a little shocked at how fast time had gone by. Ice was now a little over three months pregnant, and his tummy was certainly starting to show.

After they left and got in the car to head home (relief drowning them in happiness), Ice had to make a phone call. His over-protective brother had told him to call him immediately with the news of whether or not the baby had been harmed by the beating he'd received a while back. He was glad to say it wasn't, and the other Nordics were relieved to hear that as well.

When he finally managed to get his brother off the phone (with the excuse that he was tired, even though he wasn't), Iceland leaned back in his seat and sighed. The last few months had been hectic, but now it seemed like all his worries were gone. He stared out the window at the lively city. He always loved it in the morning, when it was both quiet and noisy. It was calming, and he just loved to observe the world around him. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so light and happy. From the corner of his eye, he could see Hong Kong at the wheel, staring ahead at the road. When his boyfriend finally caught him staring, Ice smiled.

"Hey, we should do something special to celebrate~" Iceland said and watched the corners of Hong's mouth curve upward slightly.

"Alright. Anything in particular you, like, wanna do?"

"Um," the Nordic hummed as he thought. "I don't know. Wanna just go shopping or something?"

"Fine by me. The strip district is, like, two minutes from here anyway, right?" He switched over into a different lane and turned into an intersection, and a few minutes later, they were pulling into a parking lot just outside of a crowded street. They got out and started walking into the strip district, which was basically a street that was blocked off on certain days of the week so that all sorts of shops and vendors could set up and sell whatever. Hundreds of people crowded there to shop and just enjoy the nice atmosphere. Hong Kong made sure to keep hold of Iceland's hand so they wouldn't get separated.

Though he wouldn't admit it, Iceland actually enjoyed being pulled around by his boyfriend. He found it cute how Hong would constantly stop to look at baby clothes. There was an unusual excitement in the Asian's eyes; not the kind of excitement that was there when he was pranking people with fireworks...but something more relaxing. It dawned on Ice that this was the first time he'd actually seen Hong so happy.

It was also their first official date.

"Kongee," the Nordic called to his boyfriend (who was now talking to some random Icelandic toddler). "Hey, we should probably head home soon," he said and approached the two of them. They'd spent all day shopping and had only bought a few new shirts for Iceland, since his current ones were going to be a bit small on him soon enough.

Hong Kong stood up straight and faced his boyfriend, smiling slightly. "Alright, but we should probably, like, help this kid find his mother."

Just as he finished his sentence, a frantic woman came running up with her husband and threw her arms around the child. "Oh, my baby. Don't ever do that again," she said in Icelandic.

"Oh. Guess not," the Asian nation casually declared and started walking off with his boyfriend, only to be stopped when the woman grabbed his arm. "Hm?" He turned and looked at her with his famous blank expression, though his eyebrows were raised in question.

"Ah, sir? Sorry, we were searching for him for over an hour when we saw you talking to him. I just wanted to thank you...he has a very short attention span. If you hadn't stopped him, he probably would have run off again."

Hong Kong furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He had no idea what she'd just said because he wasn't exactly fluent in Icelandic. He'd only picked up on a few words his boyfriend had taught him, such as 'sorry' and 'thank you'. He didn't really know how to respond to her, so he was thankful when Iceland put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at the couple and their child, responding back in their language.

"Sorry, my boyfriend does not speak Icelandic," he told the woman. "But don't worry about it. We are glad you found us so quickly or else we'd probably spend all night searching." He smiled sheepishly and took Hong's hand in his own, about to turn away and bid farewell to the small family.

"Ah, wait! Young lady-" the woman called to their retreating backs, and Iceland immediately stopped in his tracks (flustered) and turned to face her again.

"Y-yes?" he asked, trying to mask his irritation. He was glad his boyfriend couldn't understand, else he'd be laughing his ass off right then.

The woman grinned at them, holding her husband and child close. "I wish you luck with your baby," she said. Iceland's eyes widened, and he blinked multiple times, not knowing what to say. The woman noticed this and frowned slightly. "S-sorry. You are pregnant, aren't you?" she asked, starting to worry that she'd made a terrible assumption.

"A-ah, yeah...I am. I was just shocked is all," the Nordic explained while waving a hand in the air. "I just didn't think it'd be that noticeable so soon."

"O-oh. Well how far are you?" she asked, relieved that she hadn't offended the 'girl.'

"U-um, three months..."

"That's wonderful!" she exclaimed and visually perked up. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Oh. No, we haven't, actually..."

The woman smiled again and straightened herself, hooking an arm onto her husband's while holding the child's hand with her own free one. "Well I hope you find one soon. It took us forever to decide on one for our little Brynjar," she said as she smiled down at her son. "Anyway, it is almost past his bed time. We should be getting home soon. Thank you again, miss...uh..."

"Emil...ie. Emilie."

"Ah, alright. It was nice to meet you Emilie. Thank you again."

"Sure. No problem," the Nordic said somewhat awkwardly and finally parted ways with the woman. "God, that was embarrassing," he said under his breath as he and Hong Kong walked to their car. "I can't believe she really thought I was a girl. Am I that girly?" he asked irritably. His boyfriend only chuckled lightly as they walked up to the car and opened the passenger door for the Icelander to get in. He then closed it and rounded to the driver's side, stepping in as well and turning the radio on as the car heated up.

"It's not necessarily that you're girly," he finally answered and then smirked. "You've just, like, gotten a bit curvier since you got pregnant." Shortly after, he got smacked upside the head. "Geez, I was kidding," he joked. "She probably just assumed since she, like, saw your stomach," he explained.

Still, the Nordic pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and staring out the windshield. And thus, they began the drive home with no sound but the radio. The air was both calm and tense, that is, until a fast-paced song about sex suddenly came blasting through the radio.

Iceland blinked and blushed at the lyrics, stealing glances at Hong Kong as he noticed him growing somewhat uncomfortable in his seat. And then he realized why. _Oh._ It had been three months since they last did it, and their little get-togethers used to be a regular thing between them. He knew his boyfriend wanted it again, and Ice would be lying if he said he wasn't having withdrawal issues himself. When the song started to pick up more, he found himself wanting it more and also began to shift uncomfortably in his seat. The rest of the car ride was even more awkward and tense than before, and neither of them looked at each other, even when they finally got back home.

It was around midnight when they'd finally walked in the front door of Iceland's house. It was dark and eerily quiet. Mr. Puffin was fast asleep on the living room couch with an empty bottle of alcohol beside him. While Iceland would normally scold the bird for this action, he really wasn't in the mood to bother.

Hong Kong had headed straight up to bed without a word while Iceland went to the bathroom first. But when he walked into the bedroom, the door closed behind him, and he was gently pinned up against it.

Iceland felt his lower regions growing uncomfortable again as he blushed in the dark and was kissed fiercely on the lips. He quickly parted his lips, allowing entrance to the foreign tongue, which wrestled with his own for what felt like forever before the two of them parted to gasp for air. Ice felt the hot breath on his neck as Hong Kong began to slide his hands up the back of the Nordic's shirt. He himself leaned into his boyfriend's embrace and began to slide his hands under the other's clothing as well.

Without a word, their shirts were quickly discarded onto the floor, and Hong began to unbutton the other's pants as his own were being tugged off with ease. Once they were free of all clothing articles, he gently pushed his boyfriend down onto the bed and began kissing his neck vigorously.

Iceland lifted a hand to Hong Kong's face to stop his actions after a while, and he sat up, pushing the Asian into a kneeling position. Before questions could be asked, the Nordic lowered his head and began pleasuring his boyfriend.

Hong moaned at the action and hitched his breath as his boyfriend worked. Eventually, he couldn't keep from bucking his hips up. "Ice-" he tried to warn before cumming into his boyfriend's mouth. Iceland didn't seem phases and swallowed the nasty substance, licking the Asian's member clean before moving up to kiss him on the lips. "I-Ice, you're, like...amazing..." Hong Kong panted as he ran a hand through the boy's silvery hair.

"It's been too long, Hong." The Icelander smiled into a kiss and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, then pulling them both back onto the bed. "I want you to take me tonight," he said softly as he ran the tips of his fingers down the Asian's cheek, causing him to shiver at the tingling sensation.

Hong Kong smirked and whispered "No objections" into Iceland's ear before pulling back and adjusting himself in front of the other's entrance. "We'll have to go a bit easy this time," he informed as he rubbed the tip of his member in circles against the Nordic's behind.

"I don't care. Just get inside me," the boy demanded brattily, causing the Asian to chuckle lightly while slowly entering. Hong Kong gave him a moment to get used to the feeling before starting in circular movements. "F-faster-" Iceland demanded through a gasp, and Hong obliged. He moved faster and made sure to hit his boyfriend's sweet spot as much as he could while still being careful as to not be too rough. It didn't take long for the two of them to realize that the Fire and Ice spell was still in effect throughout the pregnancy, for their sex was even more pleasurable due to the constant changing of temperature inside of Iceland. Hong Kong chuckled as he thought of how fitting it was for the Nordic's split personality. "Why are you laughing?!" Iceland yelled, though it wasn't too loud due to the strain from the painful pleasure.

"I was just- thinking how- cute you are," Hong answered between thrusts.

The Nordic blushed deeply.

"Ice-"

"I know," Iceland said, knowing that he was reaching his limit. And as if on cue, Hong released his cum inside of the Icelander and fell forward, catching himself before landing on his pregnant boyfriend.

Hong Kong panted and just hovered above Iceland until he caught his breath. A minute later, he pulled out and lay down, cuddling up to his boyfriend while pulling the covers up to their shoulders. He kissed Ice's forehead tenderly and then pecked his lips. "I love you."

"Love you too," Iceland said and buried his face into Hong Kong's neck, falling asleep in peace.

* * *

**Happy Valentines Day. **  
**You're welcome.**

**haha jk. jk. XD I really just wanted to write smut for some reason. trolololol**

**...Also, does Iceland even ****_have_**** a city with a strip district? Probably not. ****_/too lazy to research_**

**Psht. Ah well. I should seriously go do my homework now.**

**Thanks for reading & please review!**


End file.
